Adventures of Mieko: Finding What's Mine
by 28GarnetAquarius
Summary: After failing Republic City fourteen years ago, Korra left but not before finding out something very important. Now a certain teenage girl wants to find what she never had for most of her life; her father but she can't bend with telling people who she is. This is my first and this just for fun. Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mieko. Complete finally.
1. Pilot

**Title: **The Adventure of Mieko: Finding what's Mine  
**Author: **Ty (aka: Protector of Aquarius)  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except this plot  
**Summary:** After failing Republic City fourteen years ago, Korra left but not before finding out something very important. Now a certain teenage girl wants to find what she never had for most of her life; her father but she can't bend with telling people who she is.  
**Author's Note:** Just a heads up; Korra is in this but not that much because this is quest that her daughter needs to do and help fight Amon with her mother and friends. Oh yeah, Mieko's name is pronounce _Mee-koh_. And this story is just for fun and to see if I could write more Legend of Korra stories.

_FWM_

It has been fourteen years since Korra left the city in defeat.  
She felt useless until she found out the most truly yet freighting news yet, she was pregnant. Korra didn't know what to do at first so she went home back to the South Pole until the baby was born. Nine months later Korra wished that her friend that would hate her by now would be here for her daughter's birth. After hours of pain and agony Korra finally gave birth to a water-bender named, Mieko. Mieko had her mother's skin and eyes but her father's hair color. Everyone in the South Pole was happy to see baby Mieko and even though Korra's parent weren't happy about Korra being pregnant but they were happy to see their first grandchild. It was truly a magical moment for everyone to see Mieko. Mieko smiled at her mother for the first time during that full moon of her birth and the high tides clashing near the cliffs. A small giggle appeared out of Mieko's tiny mouth and Korra was finally happy after nine months of being depress. Now fourteen years later Mieko is different for the rest.

_FWM_

Korra was currently standing still near the cliffs were her daughter and friends were playing at. She didn't know what to think now, her daughter was changing quickly and even now she was becoming less and less social. Korra was worried that one day her daughter would just give up and finally go to fine her father someday. She knew that it was time to fight for what's been gone for fourteen years; Republic City.

Korra was feeling a slight breeze coming from her left which was odd because normally the wind would come from her right never the left. She then turned to see a smiling Aang.

"Aang," Korra whispered not believing what she was seeing. Aang smiled at Korra and walked over to her calmly.

"Korra you may have hit our lowest point in the world but that doesn't mean you should give up. I know that Katara trained Mieko with her best and now I shall give you back you're bending, if you want." He said knowing what happened to Korra years back after her first fight with Amon leaving her with air-bending left.

Korra's eyes bugged but then she turned to face the water hoping to see her future now. With a nod Korra allowed Aang to give her bending back. After a blinding light filled Korra she started bend all four of the elements. What Korra didn't know was that Mieko was watching the whole scene with her mother's bending.

Korra's feet touched the ground then to be greeted by her daughter in her blue and white parka on. Tears filled Mieko's eyes from the previously scene she just saw. Korra was happy to see her daughter acting like a total different person around her.

"Mom, I'm so happy for you." Mieko said ignoring the tears coming out of her eyes at the moment. Mieko never really cried that much since she was eight. Her hair was planted on her face from being in the water with her friends.

Korra rubbed her hand on her daughter's back were Mieko's long braid ended and were she has a cut from sparring with one of her friends a few months ago.

"Mieko, you'll never lose me and that I'm very proud of you." Korra said with emotions for the very first time in years. Mieko smiled but it soon faded away when she saw Naga's pup (and Mieko's polar bear dog) Saga eating on her boot.

"Saga, please stop eating my boot." Mieko shrieks running past her Korra and towards Saga who picked up the boot and runs off with it.

Korra then walked into her parents' home to see them cuddling on the couch. Senna was the first to see Korra in the doorway then scooted away to hug her daughter.

"Mom I got my bending back but I need extra practice with it and since master Katara been died three years ago, you two are the next big thing close to me." Korra said trying not to think about her former water-bending master's death. Senna knew what Korra was thinking so she hugged her daughter even more.

"We will help you but I think that it would be better to read those scrolls that she gave you when you were little. I think they will be more helpful than me and your father, sweetheart." Senna said pointing to a closet with the ancient scrolls that Katara had. Korra nodded at her mom then walked over to the scrolls to grab them. Only to find one of the scrolls missing, and it was a fire-bending scroll missing.

"Uh . . . mom do you have any idea where the other fire-bending scroll is?" She asks turning back to the living room. Senna looked confused and shook her head at her daughter.

_FWM_

Mieko was still chasing Saga around the village hoping that he will past out by now. She was getting tired from running but also from learning water-bending moves from her mother's scrolls. Just then Mieko saw Saga drops the boot in his teeth and sat down.

"Thank you," Mieko whispered before jogging towards Saga with one boot on. When Mieko got next to Saga, she saw her friend, Kata sitting with her family. That got Mieko upset because she never had a dad figure in her life. Saga notice the way Mieko acted around him, so he licked her like no other. That got her to smile and to mount him so they could go home.

As they walked through the village, Mieko saw so many fathers at home because the men just got back from their hunting trip. This made Mieko to think about leaving her home to find him.

Once the two got back to the igloo, they saw Naga sleeping and everyone inside cooking or talking. It really didn't matter to Mieko because she loves to be outside practicing water-bending skills with other forms of bending.

Saga went to sleep next to Naga while she practiced her bending hoping that no one will see her practice the movements of fire-bending. After what seems like an hour, Mieko finally stopped and went inside for dinner. She saw one plate on the table and some in the sink waiting to be clean.

"Mie-Mie, Korra is asleep and what is it that you wanted to talk about this morning?" Senna said to her granddaughter that she technically rose when Korra was in her depress state.

"I saw things that I never thought that would happen to me someday. I want a father figure in my life that's not just my grandpa." Senna smiled at her granddaughter's pride.

"I need to find him and tell him about my existence and being his daughter, but I don't know what to do anymore. I'm tired of looking at my friends and their families with a dad in the picture. Do you know what I felt like during those hunting and bending classes I took and saw how everyone had a dad but me?" By this time tears were streaming down Mieko's face rapidly. Senna hugged her and said some smooth words.

"Korra told me that she conceived you when she was in Republic City before the fight Amon with your father. So on my account you might want to start in Republic City and find Tenzin." Senna said to Mieko. Mieko started to think about this before agreeing to it.

"What are we going to do about mom finding out? I mean I can't just leave like that, gran-gran." Mieko stated heating her meal. Senna thought about that before making tea.

"Korra was planning on going to there after she got her bending back up, so in your case you might want to leave later at night when everyone asleep." She said now taking a sip of her tea.

"Thank you, thank you; you are the best gran-gran ever!" Mieko squealed as Senna chuckled a little.

Later that night, Mieko was done packing up her clothes that should hold her over until she finds Tenzin. Mieko didn't know what to think after her talk with Senna. She wanted to do this with her mom but couldn't this was a mission for herself and only herself.

Once she got outside the igloo, Mieko saw Senna standing next to Tonraq with their arms locked into each other. Then there was Saga and Naga standing behind them looking sad.

"I need to do this, it hurts to leave but I need to." She said looking at the ground that was all snow.

"We know and this is so similar to when Korra left to go to Republic City to learn air-bending." Tonraq said walking over to his granddaughter.

"We're going to miss you so much, and Korra will to." Senna said before they did a group hug.

"You'll need this to show Tenzin that you know me." They heard Korra's voice in the back. Mieko turned to face her mother who had some tears coming out of her eyes.

"Mom you're letting me go?" She asked running into her mother's arms. Korra nods sadly at her daughter.

"I knew that someday you'll go find your father and remember this; bending comes from the heart and mind not the soul itself," Korra said giving her a red scarf and raped around Mieko's neck. "It was your father's but I never gave it back, so if you see a man who tries to take that scarf, you get the picture."

Tears were streaming down Mieko's face before mounting Saga and hugging her family once more before leaving towards the ships.

_FWM_

Korra felt like this before, well she had but it was different this time. Tears were coming down her face as she watches her only child leaving to find her father. The next person that will be leaving to Republic City was her and then she'll be ready to face Amon head on.

Korra couldn't take it anymore, she cried into her dad's shoulder. All they could do is hope that Mieko will have the spirits with her the whole way.

_You're next Amon and this time I'm not losing. _


	2. First Night in Republic City

**Author's Note: **I'm not the kind of person that update's daily, so my schedule is that I update twice or three times a week. This chapter may be a little sloppy. Okay it's not perfect but I'll edit the mistakes later. So right now let's get reading or in my case writing.

_FWM_

Once on the ship, Mieko was excited to be seeing her father. Normally she would be sitting in class with her friends practicing her bending. Now she was on a ship to Republic City to find what she was missing in her life.

"I can't believe it, Saga. I'm really going to find my dad on my own." Mieko was getting sleepy by the minute but never said anything about it. The next thing Mieko knew was that she was drifting off in a slumber with Saga being her pillow and warm.

After a long night and day of being in a boat, Mieko was getting more and more impatience. Her dark hair was in a braid with two wolf-tails in the front (which was keeping her bangs out of the way) and had on a grey jacket over her blue torso -that was showing the sign that she was from the water tribe- and a pair of match grey pants.

"Saga I want you to come out quick when I walk out of here calmly." Mieko said after changing her outfit. With that Saga nodded his head and waited for the signal.

The door can down showing the sunny light from the sun on the base, almost blinding Mieko while doing it. As the work men started to take out the boxes Mieko slipped right through on the side as Saga followed through.

"Thanks for the ride, boys." Mieko said with a solute and mounted Saga quickly. The men's was shocked to see a polar bear dog and a teenage girl riding off from the dock. Mieko was laughing the whole time at this problem.

But once she got farther into the city see saw nothing but Amon's signs of equal which got Mieko thinking about this. She wonders the city looking for somewhere to stay for the day. Mieko was getting hungry and same with Saga as she left to a small noddle shop. The shop was Narook's Noddle Shop and it smelled delicious. Mieko told Saga to say put as she went in the shop.

"Umm . . . hello?" Mieko asks quietly as she entered the shop. She then heard people laughing and talking which was a good sign. Mieko walked farther into the shop to see people surrounding the radio. It freaked Mieko out as she joined the non-benders group.

"Now I rig the world of Avatar Korra's closest friends bending, forever." I creepy voice said right before Mieko dashed out the diner and quickly went on Saga saddle and went towards the arena.

_FWM_

When Mieko got to the arena, she jumped off Saga and walked into the arena. She saw Amon's equal signs everywhere she went and was getting a little scared. Mieko was now taking a seat to watch what was going to happen next to these benders that she heard over the radio.

"I'll give you a chance to fight for your bending, boys, or should I say Mako." Amon said taking a step away from a beat up Bolin and a bruise Mako.

"I'll fight," Mako said in a mutter and then got up slowly and take up a fighting stance. Bolin looked like he was about to cry for the soon to be the fireless Mako. Mieko couldn't take the pain she was seeing from these benders.

_Mom wouldn't be able to fight him and win, _Mieko thought before hearing the fire-bender's scream. Fear ran all over Mieko's body as she walked away in shame for these benders.

_FWM_

Mako was a shame to what happen to him and his brother. Fourteen years he manages to keep his bending hidden until now unlike the others who lost theirs during the fight. All he could think about is why Korra left years ago and where did she go. Bolin was sitting on the dock waiting for the ferry to come and get them while he pace around thinking of what to do now.

Then he remembered seeing a young girl in the background, who was shocked to see all this like it was her first and when he went outside he saw white fur like Naga's when Korra was here with them. He shook his trying to get Korra's image out of his head and turned back to Bolin.

"I'm sorry, that this happened, Bo." He said to his brother who was now thirty years old. Bolin didn't say nothing to him but only think that his son with be in more danger if he'd bend in power.

Just then they saw a girl walking next to a polar bear dog who looked thirsty from running all over city. The brothers were in shock to see a male version of Naga.

"We should camp here for the night, Saga." Mieko said taking a seat near a tree then took a bite out an apple. As she sat down Mako notice a certain red scarf around her neck. He was for sure that was his dad's scarf.

Mieko didn't notice anyone before walking over to the water bay to look at the water. She was remembering the fun times before coming here to find her father. The days when Korra and she would go penguin sledding or when she to hunt with Tonraq while Senna cook the food for everyone. A tear slid down Mieko's face as Mako just stand behind watching her movements.

"Kind of stalker-ish don't you think." Mieko said after felling movements near her. Mako didn't know what to think all except that she had his scarf.

"No, and give me back my scarf." He demanded as he went for the grab. Mieko was apparently was ready for this and rolled to another side.

"What's your problem dude? This is my scarf and if you want it then came and get it." Mieko said dashing for Saga and mounted and took off.

_FWM_

When the ferry came to pick the brothers up, Asami and the others were on board. Once the boat docked into the docks, Asami was the first one off to greet the brothers. Mako was paralyzed from what he just saw and found earlier. Jinora notice this and went over to him.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you and your brother, but I notice something different so what's up?" She said before looking back to see Bolin's and Asami's son Akio hugging both of his parents sadly. Mako didn't say anything but kept his eyes on the direction Mieko went earlier.

"Hey, Bolin, what's wrong with your brother? He looks like he saw a ghost or something like that." Jinora said looking towards Bolin but turned away to see Tenzin.

"We saw a male version of Naga right before you guys came and apparently the female that had the polar bear dog has Mako's scarf." He said after kissing Asami's forehead. This got everybody's attention. Another version of Naga; something must be up.

"Did the young girl look like Korra or another water tribe girl?" Tenzin asks the brothers; hoping what Katara said was true ten years ago. Mako still didn't say anything to anyone about Mieko.

"Was she hot dad?" Akio asks thinking about Mieko.

"Tenzin she did a little look like Korra but she didn't have water tribe getup on. And Akio asks your uncle about her looks." This made everyone to think about this.

I come a teenage girl bring a polar bear dog but don't look anything like a water tribe gal. Akio was running to the tree were Mieko was and found something that caught his eyes. It was a blue necklace but not any necklace it was a betrothal necklace. Akio gasps knowing that she was from the water tribe but which one.

"Tenzin, dad, mom look at this. It's a betrothal necklace." Akio said holding up the necklace to his eyes. They gasp now knowing that she is from the water tribe.

"I saw this necklace before, when I met Senna." Pema said taking the necklace and putting it in her pocket. After that they boarded the ferry and the ferry took off towards Air Temple Island.

_FWM_

Amon was getting powerful by the day. He almost have all the benders gone and soon he'll go for the whole world. He knew that the Avatar would be back to claim what was hers but the only question was; when? After taking the Avatar's friends bending he knew that she'll be back and soon.

"Amon, I just got word that the citizens saw a female girl on a polar bear dog all day." Lieutenant said at the door of his office. Amon smirks under his masks knowing that Avatar has arrived.

"Amon, should we take her out, or just wait for the fight to come?" Lieutenant asks his leader. Amon shook his head. That shocked Lieutenant which made him stumble a little.

"Let her bring the fight to use." Was all Amon said before walking towards the window, "If she doesn't do so, then capture her then let he kill her myself.

With a nod the lieutenant left the room leaving Amon in his thoughts.

_FWM_

Mieko was currently roaming the city looking for another place to sleep for the night since it was almost sun down. She couldn't sleep but wait for her time to sleep. Saga was already asleep next to her so Mieko couldn't move too much to wake him.

_He must be dreaming about Naga and home, _Mieko thought as she lays down on the grass and went to did in her pocket for her grandmother's necklace. It wasn't there. This made Mieko freak out a lot since that was the only thing keeping her tied to the southern water tribe and to her mother.

"Oh no, my necklace is missing." She cried out with tears flowing down her face. That night she cried into her father's scarf and cuddle into it warming her up and to show that she had him with her.


	3. Pema and On going to Air Temple Island

**Author's Note: **Sweet lots of people or reading this story. I'm so happy to look at the numbers of visitors. There may be some errors in this chapter. This week will be about three chapters I'm hoping and if not two chapters.

_FWM_

The next morning Mieko woke up to Saga licking her face. She smiled at her pet before getting up and going through her bags. Saga was whining at the sad look in Mieko's eyes as she grabbed her clothes and went towards the lake. Once she was done washing herself with a wash rag that Senna gave her, Mieko started putting on her kimono like tunic and a leather jacket over her outfit. After doing that, Mieko then putted her hair in a braid with no wolf tails and let her bangs hang over her right eye.

Saga then nudges his owner telling her that he was hungry for food. Mieko notice this and turned around putting the scarf around her neck before mounting him so they could look for food. They went to a small food store near the pond. When she got there she saw Akio, Jinora, and Asami ordering from the place too.

"Naga?" Jinora questions after looking at Saga. Saga whined missing his mother a lot now than usually. Mieko notice the sadness in Saga's eyes and pats him on the side.

"Uh. . . no this is my polar bear dog, Saga." Mieko said before taking an order of fried fish on a stick. She paid the elder women five yuans then feed one to Saga.

"Hello, I'm Akio and this is my mom, and Pema." Akio introduces after appearing next to Mieko, who was jumped up a little before glaring at him.

"Don't you ever sneak up to me, ever?" Mieko shrieks/yelled at the younger boy. She was furious at Akio for scaring her especially now that this was all new to her. Saga took an overprotected stance behind the teenage girl and glared at Akio. Mieko could have sworn she saw him almost peed is pants. She tried so hard not to laugh at the boy that scared the living fudge outta her.

"Umm. . . that my son Akio for you, dear." Asami said after putting a hand on his shoulder. Mieko raised an eyebrow, eyeing the older woman about her mom's age. Pema notice the way Mieko was looking at them and saw some a Korra in her eyes. She gasps and took out the necklace. Mieko eyed the necklace like it was very important to her.

_Oh my spirits, _Pema thought as she saw so much Korra in Mieko's looks and actions. Asami was in her own little world when Pema said, "What about you come and stay with us?"

Mieko was shocked by this and nods without hesitation. With that Mieko mounted Saga and turned her partner away and said," Mieko. That's my name and I'll find you guys later." before taking off on Saga towards the city.

"This girl is going to kill us all." Akio muttered then turned back to his family for the food. Asami shook her head and grabs the bag and went towards the docks to wait for the ferry.

"I can't blame her either, but she looks so familiar to Korra in a way I can't explain. " Pema said before looking at the necklace that was in her pocket.

_FWM_

Mieko was thinking about this offer of theirs. Normally when people ask her about something she would say yes then don't go at all until it's brought up again later. She was confess yet there was something in her mind that says take the offer it would help find your father later. Then she remembers what her mom said about a man that would try to take this scarf away from her. That couldn't be possible that the man she saw yesterday would be her father. Saga then nudged Mieko and knocks her outta of her thoughts.

"What is it boy, is it the equalists, or is it Akio and his family?" She asks a lot worried to why Saga would nudge her. Saga shook her head and looked back at a standing Saga.

"Pema what are you doing here?" Mieko said getting up from Saga and walking towards her. Pema smiled at the young teenager and pulled out the necklace.

"Gran-gran's necklace," Mieko whispered, "How do you have the necklace?" She had a clear blue tear coming down her face.

"Akio saw the necklace on the ground, and I notice this was Korra's mother's betrothal necklace when I first met her in the South Pole. And I wonder if you're Senna's new daughter or Korra's daughter." Pema explained putting the necklace around Mieko's neck.

"I'm Korra's daughter Mieko, and I'm her to find my father who I have no who he is." She said putting her fingers on the pendant then looks up at the older woman in front of her.

"So if you're Korra's daughter, then why isn't Korra with you?" Mieko let out a chuckled at Pema before petting Saga on her back.

"Mom decided that she needs to train a little more with the other elements before returning to take what's her, and please don't tell anyone of my existence to Tenzin and the others." Mieko was afraid that her cover will be blown if Pema reveals her to them as the Avatar's daughter.

"No, and I'm real good at keeping secrets about other people especially when it's about Korra." Pema said before turning her way towards the docks. "So are you coming are what, and Saga would come to." Mieko's eyes bugged at this info and nods with Saga.

Once at the docks Pema decided to sit and pats next to her that signals for Mieko to do the same.

"So tell me about yourself?" Pema asks soon as Mieko sat down next to her. Mieko nods and started to talk.

"Well I was born on a full moon and a Sunday and I think it was mid spring when it happened. I'm a well-trained water bender even though I can't bend here now since Amon is looking for benders. I rarely cry until a few days ago when I decided to leave to find my father here apparently. I'm the kind of a loner since all my friends have dads and I don't and it's been kind of hard for me. I get easily angered at thing or people and gran-gran said that I my mom's stubborn and impatience. While as a child I trained with Katara before she died peacefully in her sleep and I was always at the top of my fighting skills even if I was a girl at home. So now I'm here trying to find my father and hope that he'll take me in as his own." Pema was wide eyes at the teen in front of her.

"Well we manage to kill thirty minutes and counting so lefts get you some new clothes at my home." Without protesting the two females walks onto the ferry and headed towards Air Temple Island.

_FWM_

Once on the Island, Pema was the first to get off the ferry then Mieko with Saga right behind her. Mieko was nervous walking off the rail and going to the temple. Pema notice how Mieko was nervous the whole way to the Island.

"Mieko, you'll be safe here you know." Pema said as she saw Tenzin at the end. She smiled and told Mieko to follow her up the stairs towards. Tenzin notice the girl behind and his smile turn into a frown and looks at Pema who had a smile.

"Pema dear, who is this and why is she here?" Tenzin asks is wife. Pema didn't say anything except motion to Mieko to follow her.

"Mom, who's she and why she here?" Meelo asks after looking at the teen infront of him. Even as a nineteen year old he was still the weird and funny Meelo everyone once knew. This got everyone's attention towards Pema and Mieko.

"This is Mieko and she'll be staying here for a while until I say she could go." Pema said to everyone and Mieko started to get a strange feeling in her stomach telling her that this not a good idea but ignore it. Saga appeared next to Mieko looking over-protected of her.

"So are you a bender? How old are you? Why do you have a polar dog with you? How long do you plan on staying with us?" Ikki said in one breathe. Mieko had a little time to register what Ikki said before answering.

"Umm. . . yes I am a bender, I'm also fourteen, and why do I have a polar dog is because he's my best friend and that his mother is my mother pet. Only until I find my father and hope that he'll take me in." Mieko said wide eyes at Ikki.

"You'll be staying in Korra's old room here dear." Pema said shocking everyone because they let no one stay in Korra's room. Mieko nodded and followed Pema towards her mother's old room.

Once they got to Korra's old room, Mieko felt whole knowing that her mother is here in this room before her. Saga went where Naga was in the room when she was with Korra. Mieko smiled after looking over the whole room thinking about the memories her mom told her when she was young.

"Thank you Pema, for everything." Mieko said before looking through her bag and put on her water-tribe outfit on again. When she left her room she went to kitchen to find some food that wasn't out of the garages or old.

"I knew you would come around, Mie-Mie." Mieko turned around to face the least person she wanted to see; Akio.

"Akio, you live here?" Mieko said sounding shock to see him here. Akio eyebrow raise and nods as Bolin and Rohan came in.

"Hi, I'm Rohan and I guess you already know Akio." He said to Mieko. Mieko saw that he had no hair on his head so _he must be a monk in training then_, she thought after looking at him.

"Air bender," Mieko said and Rohan nods to her responds with a smile.

"Water bender then and you are the first water bender I met in my fifteen years of living sort of." He said as Akio and Bolin left to talk about something.

"Huh, so I'm the first water bender you met, well you're the first air bender I met that could actually bend air sort of." Mieko said mocking him with his own words.

They both started to laugh but then stop once Tenzin and Mako entered the kitchen.

"Hey dad Mako what's the matter?" Rohan asks after seeing the serious look on his dad's face. Mieko was kind of worried about this.

"It's nothing and I expect that you'll stay pure until marriage." This made the two blush red before speeding out of the room.

After the two teens left, Mako and Tenzin started to talk about Mieko and Pema.

"I think Pema is hiding something that is really important and Mieko could be part of it." Tenzin said as Jinora walked into the room.

"When I first met Mieko a day ago, Saga looked just like Naga and Mieko wasn't so nervous about the city until today." She said pouring leechi juice in her cup.

"When I first met her she had my scarf which I gave to Korra but she never gave it back to me. In my case is that she's also hiding something."Mako said giving what he know about this.

"We should get to know Mieko first before jumping to conclusion about her. Deal?" Tenzin said taking the juice outta Jinora's twenty-four year old hands. Jinora was about to protest before Mako gave her a glare.

"Deal," They all said before pretending nothing happened between the conversations.

**Author's Note: **I love seeing the reviews and seeing how many people would read my story and that makes me happy and I promise I'll get the next chapter up before Sunday. Review and tell me your thoughts.


	4. First Kiss looks a little like This

**Author's Note: **Ah I'm upset with the lack of reviews but I'm happy for the story's hits and visitors on it. Okay so I may update later on this week if my plans go as plan that I want it to go before school starts again. Let's read and hope for the best. Warning; minor errors in the story.

_FWM_

The next morning Mieko was the first one up while everyone was still asleep. She was waiting for something to come for her that Korra may have sent for her daughter. Mieko was distracted by the beautiful sunrise to notice Rohan walking up behind her.

"Why are you up this earlier on a Saturday? Normally most teens sleep in on the weekends and not care." He said taking a seat next to her. Mieko smiled at the boy next to her.

"I normally wake up with the sun and watch the sunrise while or practice my bending alone without people watching or judging me on my bending ways. Why are you up so early on a weekend?" Mieko retorted with the same question at the end.

Rohan smiles and said nothing but took Mieko's hand and made an air ball in her hand. Mieko watched in amazement at the air bender.

"Do your parents know that you can air bend?" She asks after the air sphere disappeared. Rohan shook his head and said,

"My parents don't think I can air bend since I never been able to bend without people seeing it, so I come out here when no one's awake and bend." Mieko smiled at how they had the same interest in bending when no one's awake.

Ever since Amon took over Republic City no one was able to bend with getting caught by the chi-blockers and him. Every bender tried to bend secretly during the night but some was stupid enough to bend the chi blockers.

"We should go back in before my mom wakes up and find out that we're gone then wakes up my dad to look for us." Rohan said after the sun was fully up in the sky. Mieko nodded in agreement and got up.

_FWM_

Once the two teens got into the kitchen, they saw a very angry Tenzin and a calm collected Pema sitting down. Mako and the others were also waiting in the room with food on the table ready for prayer.

"Where have you two bend and don't give me any excuses." Tenzin said clearly angry to the teens. Rohan and Mieko look back at each other trying to think of any realistic excuses.

"We were umm . . . touring the umm . . . island, Tenzin." Mieko said taking a seat next to Mako while Rohan took the seat next to her.

"Tenzin, please don't give them a lecture today, it too early in the morning to do so." Pema said putting food I front of Mieko and Rohan and then took her seat next to him. Tenzin nodded and started the prayer.

Mieko was eating in silent think about stuff to do here with or without bending. A cool breeze went through the room when Mieko's hair went blow south.

_That's odd, _Mieko thought before looking at her bowl to see a face of her mother. Gasping, Mieko got up and walked out of the room leaving the others confused and suspicious.

Mieko walked through the halls towards her room to see Saga still sleeping.

"Thank the spirits, and I know you're here mom." She said looking up at the ceiling. Right on cue a blue-ish glow appeared out of nowhere and a female figurine of Korra appeared.

"You know this is some awesome powers you know." Korra said in her spirit form. After taking a seat on the bed, Mieko sat next to her and was comforted in her mother's arms.

"You have no idea how much I miss the South Pole and you the most." Mieko admitted, even though she miss the South Pole she still felt tied to her home and yet she feels tied to Republic City now. Korra smiled at her daughter and went for a kiss on Mieko's forehead.

"You will always have your ties to the South Pole but your ties to Republic City are much stronger than here with me." The older women said to the young teen.

"How is that even possible? I mean I live in the South Pole for my whole life and now you're telling that my tire to the city is stronger than my ties to the South Pole." Korra nodded and walked towards the window and stared out of it.

"You only know half of the story to me and your father's relationship and half of your origin to life." Korra stated turning to Mieko for eye contact. "You are from three Ethnicity and that are Fire Nation, earth Kingdom, and Water Tribe but you're nationality are two places which is Republic City and South Pole in which you are both in different ways."

This information made Mieko even more confusing to her than she thought that it would be. Korra sense the tense and confusion in her, so she went over to her daughter and hugs her tight.

"I must go now because I can't keep this up any long and plus I think that boy Akio is coming this way with the others not too far behind, and remember what I said to you before you left." With that Korra faded away leaving a confused Mieko behind.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean, boy?" Mieko said before hearing a knock on the door. _Great! Now comes the harder part, _she thought.

"Come in guys," She said taking a seat on her bed and scratch Saga behind his ears.

"Hey, Mie-Mie why did you leave the dining room so quickly?" Akio asks while everyone else piled into the small room.

"I wasn't hungry as I thought I was, Akio." Mieko said like it was the easiest thing to say. No one believed one word that Mieko said in the last minute.

"What did you really saw, Mieko?" Mako asks taking this thing serious like Tenzin.

"Like I said before, I wasn't hungry, okay." She said before walking at of the room angry.

"You must give her time to open up to you guys." Pema said before following Mieko to the gardens.

_FWM_

Pema followed Mieko to the gardens only to see her meditating under a cherry blossom tree. She notices the tear stains on Mieko's face from earlier.

"Mieko," Pema said sweetly and walked next to her. Mieko looked up at the older woman and hugs her.

"I saw my mom earlier and she gave me more information that I can't break into a full puzzle only half." She said after getting up and picked a cherry blossom off the tree.

"You can tell me or Rohan anything you know, it was like with Korra, she told the girls anything even though I was the one to give out some advice towards her feelings to another guy. You are like another daughter that isn't a bookworm or a motor mouth, but you heard nothing from me." Pema said thinking about her family and Korra.

"Pema did you ever felt like you were invisible just because of your parents or family or maybe yourself?" Mieko asks not sure what to think that being invisible to the world is weird or just the person.

Pema didn't say anything but nod and went to get up from her spot and hold her hand for Mieko. Mieko took the hand and got up and went for a walk around the island.

"Hey there Rohan and I think you should talk." Pema said before signaling Rohan to come over and talk.

"Hey mom and Mieko, oh and mom, dad's looking for you." He said before taking Mieko's hand and grads her to the cliffs of the island. Mieko smiled at him and blush a little when he took her hand.

"You and ma must have talked for hours because its noon and everyone was worried about you." He said looking at the water.

"Wow. I didn't notice how long we'd been talking and I'm sorry for worrying you guys a lot. It's just that a lot of things happened in the last few days I'd been here." She confesses then bending the water towards her.

"I notice that you'd been trained my gran-gran at young because your bending skills are different than normal water benders I met before they had their bending taken away." The older teen said looking at Mieko in the eyes. Mieko blinked before leaning closer to Rohan.

Just then Rohan leaned closer and their lips connected. The kiss was like fireworks in the summer heat. Mieko kisses back and liked it before breaking apart for air.

"I . . . umm. . ." Mieko was in shock and couldn't make words appear from her mouth.

"I'm so sorry let forget about this and talk to each." He said recovering from his shock. Mieko nodded not trusting her words.

"So where are you from again?" Rohan asks laughing at this question he asks.

"Remember I'm from the South Pole but I'm also from here from my father's side." She said also laughing at him. Rohan smiled knowing that he could make her laugh not matter what.

"So have you had any boyfriends in the past?" He asks not sure what to think. Mieko looked sad at this but then turned it into a smirk.

"I won't answer that question, unless you want to play tag for a while. And I want cheat in this little game." She said still smirking at the boy in front of her.

"Deal and I'll even let you have a head start, water gal."

"You're airhead,"

With that Mieko started to run towards the garden with Rohan right behind her. As they were running, Mieko didn't know where she was going but then had this weird feeling telling her were to run and hide for bit to ketch her breath.

_FWM_

Later that day, Rohan finally catch up to Mieko and she answers his question. He was shock by her answer but didn't show it at all. Mieko knew that he was shock but stayed emotionless and went inside to see Akio waiting for her.

"Hey Akio, how are you doing, and why are you staring at me like that?" Mieko said uncomfortable.

"Hello beautiful, and why am I staring at you that for me to no and you to find out." He said flirty with her. Mieko was getting a strange feeling in her stomach telling her to run. She stepped back a little before falling back on a chair.

"Akio are you here?" They heard Asami yelled/asks for her son. Mieko let out a sigh of relief and got up.

"In here mom," Akio yelled into the hallway before running into the hallway.

Mieko was left in her thoughts thinking about what has happened in the last few hours.

**Author's Note: **Lots of thinking but I have one question should I do a Korra chapter or a Rohan and Mieko chapter? The next chapter would be out by Tuesday or Wednesday. Later my readers!


	5. Life with Korra

**Author's Note: **Not much to say except that a lot of you wanted Korra so I decided to do a Korra chapter but a Miehan (Rohan x Mieko) chapter next after this one. The story isn't even close to finish because is lots more to write before the ending of the story. Oh yah there are some dream parts in this chapter and I know this is a short chapter. Next update will be Thursday or Friday.

_FWM_

After Mieko left for Republic City, Korra felt like she lost her daughter already. She only hoped that Mieko was safe and was on her way to the city. Naga was wimping that her son was gone and not in her paws but was safe with Mieko. Senna and Tonraq knew that this was hard on Korra like it was on them when she left to see Tenzin for air bending training. Korra went inside and into her room.

She saw pictures or her and the others before she left to come home and pictures of her and Mieko playing or laughing at silly things about life, but none of them had Mako in the picture with his daughter. Korra was upset knowing that Mako would go find his scarf and notice that she was here.

"Why do the good things go away just because of one mistake?" Korra whispered to herself before turning off her lights and went into a slumber.

_It was ten years ago and it was when Mieko learned that she was a water bender. _

_Mieko was sitting on the snow covered ground looking up at the sky with Saga. She giggles looking back at her mom who was currently talking to Katara about her daughter. Saga got up but slid instead down the ice instead. _

"_Careful Saga, it's slippery and that looks fun." Mieko said to her polar dog that was born a few months back when Naga and Korra was on the cliffs. Saga barks happily and went jogs up to his owner. Just then the ices started to break nears Mieko while Saga was close to her. Mieko mounted on Saga's back and tried to make the ice attach to each other. Just then the ice moves forward into each other. Mieko's eyes widen at her new found power. _

"_Saga did I just ice bend?" She asks not sure if it was her or Master Katara. Saga nodded and went to take Mieko to his mother's owner. _

"_Momma, momma, I just ice bend!" Mieko said all excited. Korra turned to face her daughter after hearing what her daughter said. _

"_Sweetheart did you say you just ice bend?" Korra said hugging her daughter. Mieko nodded at her mom and tried it again only to see the snow in the sky. Katara and Korra looked back each other and nodded. _

"_Mie-Mie, how do you feel about Master Katara training you to control your water bending?" Korra ask the overly excited Mieko. Mieko's eyes went wide and nodded to both her mom and her new master. _

"_I'll be honored master Katara." Mieko said before leaving to go inside with Saga. _

Korra woke up remembering how her daughter got her bending when she was four. Only if Mako was there to see it and not far away still fight Amon depths. After was dress she grabs her parka and went outside. Even though she still hates the mornings she was still on time when Mieko was here with her.

"Morning Korra," Senna greets her daughter. Korra looked at her mother with a small smile. Senna knew that Korra will need time to get use to Mieko not being her here with them.

"Mom I want to go back to there and fight but I feel like I'm not powerful enough to fight him yet, mom." Korra said with less confident but a little bit more determination.

"Korra I know that this is awkward to you but you and I both know that Mie is a strong independent young women like you when you were that age so I know that Mie is no longer that young baby girl ten years ago." Senna explained to her daughter in a hug.

"Thanks mom but she's still my baby girl and I can't let her go as much as she needs to do this. Mako was my first at a lot of things and Mieko is the only thing keeping towards him. I just hope that he'll respect Mieko as his daughter and nothing more than that. I know you'd been through this with me but it's harder since I had her when I was eighteen and I was still emotional about lots of things like myself as the avatar, Mako hating me, and Tenzin getting mad at me for being irresponsible. It this is just too much for me to take in and leave it at that." Korra said looking out the window the whole time. Senna was shock to what her daughter explained to what she felt like during this whole situation.

"I don't know what to say except that your father and me are there for you and not matter what you'll always be our daughter and Mieko will always be a granddaughter and we'll respect your decisions to your daughter or yourself, my dear." Senna said giving Korra a kiss on the cheek and left the kitchen to her room.

Korra smiled at her mother, then resume to cooking her breakfast while thinking about what happened that night with Mako.

_It was fourteen years ago and Korra was staying in her room thinking about how to get her bending back. Everybody was worried about Korra and how she acted towards everyone in the building. She cried mostly every day and rarely ate with people. Mako was taking it hard since they kiss at the docks (instead of at the cliffs) and when he told her that she loved him. _

"_Korra open up I really need to talk to you." Mako said worried about Korra and wasn't taking no for an answer._

"_Fine just make it quick, because I know you wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, Mako." Korra said whipping her tears and opening the door for the fire bender. Mako let out a sigh of relief and walks in. He saw Korra seating on her bed facing her pillow. The fire bender went to seat on the Avatar's bed and pulled her into a hug. _

"_I don't know what to do anymore, Mako. I feel lost and confused." She said in his chest. Mako couldn't take her crying anymore so he kisses her and she deepen it. _

_Mako knew that she was distracted and pulled her onto the bed with him on top. _

"_You are the most wonderful girl I'd ever met and nothing will change that, Avatar or not you're still my Korra." Korra smiled at pulled him to a kiss. One thing lead to another and Korra and Mako ended in bed naked the next morning. _

"_Mako, wake up." Korra said pushing him to wake up before anyone comes into her room and finds them like this. Mako didn't budge not even a little. This was a perfect time to use fire bending but she didn't have her bending except air which was impossible to use since that night. _

"_Uh. . . "Mako grunts in his sleep as Korra hit him with her pillow. _

"_You are pointless to wake up Mako." Korra said walking out of her room and quickly walks to the bathroom with her clothes. _

Korra was knocked out of her thoughts as she heard a timer go off. She smiled at that but quickly turned her attentions to the food on the stove.

The next day Korra decided to meditate to see if she could contact Mieko through the spirit world. Which was a successful job well done?

**(A/N: I'm not going to repeat the conversation in this) **

After what seems to be for hours Korra was back in her body in the real world. She had a clear tear sliding down her face which symbols that she was happy.

"Mom, I finally decided to go to Republic City!" Korra said with full of confident and determination.

The older couple claps at their daughter statement and hugs her.

"We are so proud but I think you'll need a new look to be in Republic City and this time to be a newly form Avatar dear." Senna said after hugging her daughter. Korra nods to the makeover which she hoped that it was a completely makeover.

An hour later Korra came out wearing a dark blue torso with a white fur outline and a darker baggy pants and the same color boots she used to wear and her pelt. Her hair was down to past her back with two wolf tails in the front.

Korra was impressed that her mother would let her wear something similar to her old outfit.

"I love you guys so much." Korra said mounting Naga and travel to the docks for a ship to arrive and leave.

**Author's Note: **The outfit I use Korra's book 2 outfit and yes Korra will appear in the next chapter and who would you like to find out next about Mieko's mother like I did with Pema.

Choses are: Bolin, Ikki, Rohan, Asami, Akio, Meelo, and Jinora

Later my readers!


	6. Bolin finding Out

**Author's Note:** Still not much to except that school will be starting which will means less updates like maybe once or twice a week. Oh and the next update is Saturday or Sunday. Plus there's a poll on my profile to vote for who's next to find out.

_FWM_

Mieko woke up having a strange feeling in her stomach. Normally she would think it would be the flu or something but this time it wasn't just that it was something more. Mieko then got up from her bed and grabs her clothes and went to the bathroom not wanting to talk to anyone. She splashes some water from the sink on to her face letting her dark hair to get wet and soggy then leaves to turn on the water to the bathtub. After putting some bubble soup on the water, Mieko slowly slid herself in the tub to relax.

_Why does this feeling feel so familiar to me? It's like I knew this feeling in me when something bad happens for that there's things that I forgot when I was young. This is so confusing for me. _

Mieko was trapped into her thoughts and not paying in attention towards her surroundings. She then decided to put her head in the water as she relax like when Korra took her for a hot spring at the south pole to relax. Once she was relaxed she felt a hand grabs for her. With one jerk up Mieko looked to see no one just herself. _What the heck_, Mieko thought as she went back down.

"_Mieko hold on—"_She heard someone says in the background. Mieko didn't recognize the voice but it did scare her a little. Mieko couldn't handle the memories or whatever she was experiencing at the moment. She quickly got out of the bathtub and wraps a towel around her body and one around her head.

She didn't think twice about grabbing her still folded clothes and went straight to her room and throws herself on to the bed. Saga saw his owner all sad and went to lick her face. Mieko smiled before putting her left hand on his neck and pulled her body up to sit. She then unwrap the towel and put on her binders and top only leaving her legs uncovered by clothes. Mieko then heard a knock on the door and went open it only to find Asami and Pema standing outside.

With a smile Mieko allowed them to come in and seat on the bed.

"Mieko breakfast is almost ready and do you need some pants?" Asami asks pointing to Mieko's bottom half of her body. Mieko's eyes widen before grabbing her pants and pulling them on.

"Thanks for that and I'll be down in a few and if you need anything I'll be happy to help, Asami." She said putting on her pelt. Asami nodded and went out the room. "So Pema what do you need?" She asks turning towards the older woman.

"I notice how you look at Rohan, is there some I should know before Tenzin finds out other than the fact that you're Korra's daughter." Mieko blush a little and shock her head no. Pema eyes rose and she went out the room.

Little did they know was that Bolin was just passing when Pema said "Korra's daughter." This news made his eyes go wide but he needs proof before telling the others about Korra's daughter being her.

After her room was clear Mieko went back to dressing herself and then put her hair in a braid. She smiled but then saw a bruise figure in the mirror which made her scream and terror. Somehow everyone heard her scream and came rushing into her room with worried faces.

"Are you okay?" Mako asks actually feeling like he knew this girl and wants to protect her which was odd. Mieko nodded and return to the mirror to see nothing just her reflection of herself. _Maybe it was from a bad dream, _she thought and Mako went to put his arm around her shoulder and walked her to the dining room. This made everyone except Pema confused on how he acted towards Mieko.

_FWM_

Mieko was currently meditating in the garden ignoring everything around her. She like this day she was reliving it from her youth but it felt different to her.

"Hey Mieko I wanna know what happened back there?" Rohan said walking to sit next to her. She didn't turn around just kept on meditating.

"It was nothing, Rohan, just some bad dream I had." She said with her eyes close. Rohan thought about it for a minute before taking on the Buddhist pose and started to meditate.

After what seems to be for hours of meditating, Mieko finally looked up to see Rohan next to her in the pose. Apparently Mieko thought that he left and not came over to meditate with her. Just then she kisses him on the cheek.  
"Whoa, what happened here?" Mieko rolled her eyes at her first crushed and kiss him on the cheek again.

"We were meditating together and I finally decided to stop and I look to see you next to me." She explained to the older boy. Rohan sighed and went to kiss her on the cheek and left to the cliffs.

"Rohan, wait up!" Mieko shouts running towards the older boy a head of her. Rohan didn't stop for her and kept walking to the cliffs. When Mieko got there see started to see visions of her younger self tripping on the cliff and hanging on for dear life. Mieko shook her head and went where Rohan has taken a seat at.

"What's going on Mieko and I don't want lies, I can tell when you're lying to me by the look in your eyes, Mie." Rohan said taking her by the waist and pulling her into a hug. Mieko was surprised yet shock to hear this from her friend.

_He must really care about me, _Mieko thought looking up at him from underneath his chin. She has never seen him like this since they met but apparently she's scaring him.

"To be honest I really don't know. I mean ever since this day when I was a kid I'd been having nightmares about falling off a cliff but they only happen during this time a year and I guess my past wasn't easy for me." She confess sitting up and position herself in his lab right.

"So I'll help you get over this fear if you can show me some water bending movements." He said picking her up in a bridal way. Mieko laughs and nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Now put me before anyone see us and think something is going between us, Airhead." Mieko demands at the air bender holding her. Rohan shook his head and walked towards the front door before dropping her down on the concrete. Mieko's eyes widen before she started to punch I'm in the shoulder for dropping her like that. Rohan started to laugh before Pema and a hot headed Tenzin answered the door.

"Where you two and why didn't you two checkup to make sure that we know that you were okay. At least tell us before running off the island like you know this place." Tenzin said lecturing the two teens in front of him. Mieko made a gag sound and poser after Tenzin went in while Pema only giggles at the girl.

"Wow? No one has ever done that behind my dad's back like that, you know what, Mieko," He stated before giving her a peck on the lips leaving her in shock, "You're one of kind, Mie-Mie." With that Rohan went inside while Bolin came out to see Mieko paralyzed.

"Hey Mieko, do you wanna go for a walk in the city for a little bit?" he asks snapping his finger in her face. Mieko nods and they went to the dock and waited for the ferry.

"So what do you wanna talk about Bolin?" Mieko asks sounding like her mom in Bolin's head. He shook his said knowing that this child wasn't Korra's but what he wanted to find out if it was true.

"It's nothing all I want to know is more about you and you can tell me anything just call me Uncle Bolin for yah okay." Mieko nods but was also shocked that Bolin asks her to call him Uncle Bolin instead of Bolin.

"Okay so what do you want to know about me?" Mieko asks boarding the ferry with Bolin right behind her.

"Well—mostly everything 'bout you," He said almost shouted in her face. Mieko was taken back a little from this because that will mean she'll have to lie about something but this nothing like with Pema.

"Okay so I grew up in the south pole with my gran, my mom, and grandpa. I haven't met my dad yet which you already know since I'm here looking for him. I was train by the best water bender when I was four and kept doing it until I was eight with Master Katara. My mother was a bender before it got taken away before my birth well mostly before I was conceived. Saga has been my friend since he was born from my mom's polar dog." Mieko said to Bolin as he pieces the information together in his head.

"You reminded me of my long lost friend Korra, she was from the South Pole but left there to learn air bending, she had a polar bear dog named Naga with her when she came to the city. You look a lot like her you know Mieko." Bolin said to the young teen. Mieko smiled because he just compared her to her mom.

"Can you keep a secret?" Mieko asks making sure she can trust him with this. Bolin nodded and bent down to her height to hear what she was going to say. "I'm Korra's daughter," Was all it took to make Bolin faint and paralyzed.

When Bolin came to he was back at the Air Temple in his room with Pema, Asami, Mako, and Mieko. He looked around to face Mieko to see her facials.

Black hair like Mako's, blue eyes, dark fair skin like Korra's, and Korra's mix with Mako's personalities, it can't be?

"Bolin what happened back at the city because you unconscious when Mieko brought you back from the city?" Asami asks worried for her husband of thirteen years.

"I don't know I just fainted," Bolin said looking over to Mieko and back at Mako. _They do look a like I'm surprised that Mako hasn't notice yet, _Bolin thought sitting upward in the bed. "Hey Asami can you and Mako leave so I can talk to Pema and Mieko real quick?" he asks as Asami gave him a kiss on the cheek and walks out with Mako in front of her.

After they knew Asami and Mako was far enough out of hearing distant, Bolin glares at Mieko before pulling her into a friendly hug.

"Welcome to the family!" He said pulling her out of the hug and passing her to Pema. The two women walked out the room shocked at Bolin's outburst towards Mieko.

Just then his phone rings and her saw the id unknown.

"Hello is Bolin there?" He heard a familiar voice on the other line.

"Yeah this is Bolin, and who's this?" He ask the women on the other line.

"It's me Korra and I need your help?" Korra asks through the phone.

**Author's Note: **Remember the poll to see whose next to find out and I'm sorry for the cliff hanger at the end. Review!


	7. Korra is Back

**+Author's Note:** I had a hard time deciding between Asami and Jinora finding out so I chose one but I'm not going to tell you my answer just yet. The next update will be Monday or Tuesday it.

_FWM_

Just then his phone rings and her saw the id unknown.

"Hello is Bolin there?" He heard a familiar voice on the other line.

"Yeah this is Bolin, and who's this?" He asks the women on the other line.

"It's me Korra and I need your help?" Korra asks through the phone.

With that Bolin almost drops his phone but didn't instead he was paralyzed in joy. He hasn't heard Korra's beautiful voice for fourteen years and now he feels like their family will be complete once more.

"What do you need my help with?" He asks over the phone hoping that Korra was still on the other line of the phone.

"I need your help with getting past Amon's henchmen and helping me to the Island because I miss Mieko and you guys dearly." She said as the boat docked in the docks. She didn't have much time until they men open the back doors to the ship and taking things out of it.

"Sure but where are you so me and Mieko could help you in this? Because I don't know how long I can keep this secret from Mako any longer than now." Korra nods at this and knew that Mieko will do anything to see her again and it's only been like a week since she left home.

"Let me guess, Mieko told you but you figure out that Mako and me did it one night which lead to Mieko being born." Korra said before looking at her watch to see how much time she had left before the unloading happens. "You know what forget about that and come and help me like now." She almost shouted but didn't.

"Okay we'll be there in a few." With that Bolin hangs up and went to get dress and to grab Mieko who was currently talking to Rohan and Ikki about things.

"Can I bare Mieko for a few minutes or two?" Bolin asks grabbing Mieko's arm and drags her outside.

"Hey what was that for?" Mieko shouted to Bolin after he drags her through the house and into the front yard. She saw her answer when she looks into Bolin's eyes. A smiled and grin appeared on her faces and she then drags him to the ferry and took a drive into the water with Bolin hugging her waist. Mieko swam as fast as she could to the docks to see her mom.

"I got one question, Bolin; can you like metal bend?" Bolin shook his head no since his bending was taken a week ago when Mieko came into the town. Mieko sighs and made a dagger out of water and turned it into ice. She then went to the back and slices the door several times before it was able to be open. Korra was all ready to leave when she turned to see Bolin and Mieko. Naga races towards Mieko and gave her a lick in the face while Korra runs and hugs Bolin then Mieko.

"Let's go before the found out that the Avatar is here once again." Korra said before taking a dive into the water and then created an air bubble once everyone was in the water. Bolin was surprised that Korra could bend once more and hopes that she has mastered energy bending.

"Thanks for the help and now I got a few question, is everyone still mad at me for leaving? Does everyone know who Mie is and is there any possible way for me to learn air bending like now?" Korra asks looking back at the other two humans on Naga. Mieko was thinking about these questions her mother asks her but said nothing but put up two fingers. Korra nodded and turned to Bolin.

"Tenzin and his kids got their bending taken a few days after you left and some people still dislike you for leaving us." He said which made Korra to look down at Naga's saddle. She knew this would have happened no matter what was coming their way like her return or that she has a daughter or that she has change within the years of being a depress mom.

"Bolin, I want to say that I'm sorry about leaving, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but to be fair it was either that or Mieko going up in a bad environment with a mother that keeps fighting the bad guy while pregnant." Korra said looking back at Mieko who was currently sleeping on Bolin's back.

"I know and if I was you in this situation, I'll do the same even if it cost my friendship with the people I love. So I glad that you left for Mieko's benefit to keep her safe. Oh and how the heck did you out of all people will have their bending back?" Korra laughs at his outburst.

"I'm the Avatar and you got to deal with it." Was what Korra said with a smile at the memory of when the White Lotus finding her back at the hut when she was four.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Bolin shrieks being very confused at what Korra said to answer is question.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, my friend." Korra said stirring Naga back towards the Air Temple's dock.

When they got to the dock Pema was waiting for them in on the dock with a bang of food in her hands. Once Korra took Naga on the dock, Pema almost drops the groceries that were in her hands.

"Kor-Korra?" She asks making sure that she wasn't hallucinating about this woman. Korra nodded and went to hug Pema who hugs her back with love. Bolin was getting Mieko off of Naga and carries she the stairs. After the hug Korra and Pema shared, Korra looked back at her daughter and shook her head no and went up to her and Bolin.

"Mieko ice treats with me." With that saying Mieko's eyes shot open and looked around to face her mother with sugarless eyes. Korra then took out a piece of ice and handed to Mieko.

Mieko started to have a sugar rush since ice treats are mostly frozen sugar water and taste like several sugar sweets in one. Right before Mieko's sugar rush took full awake Korra water bent water onto her daughter.

"I thought you had your bending taken away." Pema said more as a statement than a question. Korra rubs the back of her back sheepishly and nods. Pema was shock that Korra manage to get her bending back and hopes that she doesn't lose it again. "Well than I guess you want to be hidden and on a low profile until everyone finds out about Mieko and Mieko to find her father." Korra nods once more but this time she looks back to see a sugar rush Mieko running around in her binders.

"Umm . . . yeah if it helps; I am only going to stay in hiding until they find out about Mieko being my daughter and as for Mieko finding her father that up to her." Korra said before making a water bending whip and pulled Mieko with it. With that movement the others follow Korra towards the window to Mieko/ Korra's room only to see Saga laying down looking at the door waiting for Mieko to come.

_FWM_

They manage to get Korra through the window without anyone else sees her get through. After Korra was in the room she grabs Mieko by the upper binders and pulled her through the window and making her to sit back on the bed.

"Um Pema, has Mieko had any nightmares that involves blood, water and maybe cliffs?" She asks after looking at Mieko and sense that something was very wrong with her mind. Pema shook her head and turns to Bolin to see if he had an answer. Bolin didn't answer because he was confused now.

"Never mind, just have fun with your family as I tend to Mieko." Korra said dismissively then turn her body to face Mieko.

"Oh hi mom, what happened? All I can remember is waking up from our ride with Naga and eating some ice treats." Mieko said putting her hand to her forehead to prevent a headache. Korra silently laughs at her daughter.

"Hun, have you had any dreams mostly nightmares of cliffs, blood, and water?" Korra asks her crossing her arms over her chest, and glaring at the window making Saga wince a little and walked out to meet Naga near the stables.

"Yeah and they started yesterday when I was in the bathtub taking a bubble bath like I usually do now and then." She answered letting a shiver go down her spine.

"It's okay I'm not mad it just that I can't tell you anything until you get the full picture of that nightmare." Korra said helping Mieko up from laying down the bed.

"Shoot, I was supposed to meet Rohan for practice." Mieko said then go to on a shirt and dash out the room leaving Korra in her thoughts.

_Ah . . . young love, _Korra thought before going through her bag and pulled out her night gown. After putting on her night gown, Korra jumps out of the window and goes to her secret place on the island. It was the cliff behind the bushes and had a great view of the ocean.

Life changes when you have been gone for more than fourteen years out of Republic City. With Amon ruling and getting stronger by the day, Korra may not be able to finish him but she has a slightly chance of winning. Only if she had air bending mastered. The only thing she can do is give people back their bending and use three outta four elements.

"What in the world am I going to do?" She asked herself before getting up and walks through the island and remembering the memories she had with the team.

_FWM_

Bolin was laying the bed with Asami in his arms. He was excited to have Korra back but he couldn't see her until Mieko gets back to her room from her night with Rohan. He couldn't keep this secret to himself any longer.

Asami felt tension in Bolin and looked at him with her eyes narrowed down. She knew something was up with him and puts a hand on his chest.

"Bolin I know something is up so spill or you're sleeping alone tonight." Asami said trying to get him to talk about whatever is killing him to speak out.

"It's nothing— just thinking about Korra and all dear." He said trying his best to cover up the secret. Asami almost bought it was there was still something that he was hiding.

"Okay I know that we all miss Korra but there's something else in this cover up so tell, now what wrong." She said sitting up and crossing her arms.

"Fine, Mieko is Korra's daughter and Korra is here on the island since this afternoon. Please just don't tell anyone just yet." He said pulling her back down into a hug. Asami lays there shock that her best friend is the mother of Mieko and is here on the island.

"When can I see her?" She asks getting out of the bed but Bolin pulls her back down.

"You can't not until Mieko gets back from whatever she's doing with Rohan tonight." He said and Asami made a small smile and went back to bed thinking all she could talk about to Korra tomorrow.

_FWM_

Rohan and Mieko was silently seating on the cliffs kissing each other in the process. Mieko was smiling knowing that she didn't feel completely alone like when she feels back at the South Pole.

"I love you, Mieko." He said after breaking apart the kiss.

"I—I—"Mieko started looking through Rohan grey eyes.

**Author's Note: **I'm so happy that I finish this chapter and you have to wait another day or two to see Mieko's answer to Rohan. Poll is still up on my profile and I still count the next person through reviews also. Latz my readers!


	8. So What Now

**Author's Note: **Same old same old, school starts soon and that will mean less updates per week which is normally two to three updates now it would two updates a week than three. The next update will most likely be Thursday.

_FWM_

Mieko couldn't take it anymore, so she got up and dash to her room with tears coming out of her eyes. Saga wasn't there and neither was her mom until she saw someone in a blue night gown climbing through the window. Mieko manage to get a glimpse of the face and it showed Korra's face.

"Mom?" Mieko asks whipping her tears away from her face as Korra got in the room.

"Mie is something wrong and why are you crying?" Korra ask and immediately went to comfort her teenage daughter in her arms. Mieko cries hard and wasn't breathing right. Korra almost felt Mieko's heart skip a beat but ignore it and hugs Mieko tight.

"Momma, I do—don't what to—to do about this feeling." Mieko stutters while hiccupping between cries. Korra knew this feeling; the feeling of unknown lovesickness.

"I know Mie-Mie I know," Korra said before whispering heartfelt words into her daughter's ear. Mieko kept crying into her mother's chest before falling asleep with dry tearstains on her face.

Korra knew what her daughter felt because it was like when she had feelings for Mako after her kiss at the dock before she went back to the island. She just hopes that he'll forgive her for leaving in the first place like Bolin.

_I just hope that Mako finds out about Mieko being his daughter before her, _Korra thought as she looked at the window only hoping that her plan for Mieko will go alright.

Later that night, Mieko was stirring in her sleep.

"_Mieko hold on, I'll get help just please hold on." A boy's voice yells at the girl hanging on the cliffs. The eight year old girl was holding on for her dear letting her blood loose from holding the sharpened ice. _

"_I can't hold on much longer—I'm slipping." The young girl said before gripping hold on the ice once more._

"AHHHHHH!" Mieko screams waking up with tears coming out of her eyes and sweating as well. Korra woke up and went to comfort the crying teen in her arms.

"What did you see, Mie?" Korra asks hoping that her memory of that night will come back to her. Each tears coming out of Mieko's eyes made Korra guilt feels worse than before. If she was there that day this wouldn't be happening to Mieko as a nightmare.

"I saw blood and a boy with a girl and the girl was on the cliff slipping because of the blood." Mieko said still crying from the nightmare.

Just then Bolin came rushing in with Asami right behind. Asami smiled and went to hug Korra and she hugs back with a sad smile.

"Yeah I know about Mieko and you being here now and I'm glad you're back it hasn't been the same without you here. Ikki doesn't talk as often and Meelo and Jinora well Meelo and Jinora just without the bending part in life." Asami said before taking a seat next to Korra on the bed.

"What happened here and why is Mieko crying?" Bolin asks finally noticing how Mieko was hugging to Korra for her dear life. Korra's eyes narrowed and looked back at her daughter.

"I'll talk when she's asleep once more." Korra said looking up and getting up to look out the window.

After what seems to be an hours Mieko finally calmed down and went back to sleep and Korra had sure that Mieko wouldn't have any more nightmares ofthat night when she was eight.

"Okay so talk, about all what's happening before we decide to go back to bed because it's two and in the freaking morning." Asami said and Bolin nods in agreement.

"Okay so what happen, is that she remembering something that was long forgotten when this accident happened when she was eight and hanging around one of her past friends. It happened at the cliffs of the South Pole and she and slipped and there was so much blood coming from her hands she couldn't—"Korra didn't finish because she began to crying at the memory that has haunted her and Mieko since that day.

"Don't tell us Korra because we can tell that wasn't a good day anyone back there so goodnight." Bolin said before grabbing Asami's hand and drags her to their room leaving Korra in her thoughts.

"You do notice that we'll talk about this later and I don't want any lies okay Bolin." Asami said before taking her seat in the bed and pastes out. Bolin nods and went next to her only to do that same thing.

_FWM_

A light shone in the window of Mieko's bedroom, only to be showing on Mieko's face making her half blind by sunlight.

"Ugh, the mornings are evil to me. Why? I don't know." Mieko said getting up and went to grab some clothes. She hasn't notice that her mom wasn't in the room with her at the moment. She then grabs a towel and went into the bathroom. After filling the bathtub with hot water Mieko then went in to relax.

Memories of Rohan and her filled her mind as the hot water went onto her skin. Just then a knock was heard behind the door. Mieko didn't hear it but left her hair out of its ties and let the hair go freely in the water.

Another knock but then the door went up only to see Rohan walking in on her. He stops dead in his tracks when he saw Mieko in the tub. Right on cue Mieko open her eyes and turned around to face Rohan. Her eyes widen and she then hid her body under the bubbles of the water.

"Uh . . . I should go and use mom's and dad's bathroom, bye." Rohan then rushes out of the bathroom leaving Mieko in shock and embarrassed that he saw her body. Cheeks flush bright red Mieko went under the water then made an air bubble to say under the water longer.

After half an hour of being in the water, Mieko finally decided to get out fresh as a daisy. She couldn't get that image that Rohan walked in on her while in the tub. After putting on a kimono on, Mieko then walks out and went to the living room. Pema was the first to see the young teen walking in so she made a plant for Mieko to eat and another for Korra.

"Here dear, you need to eat." Pema said as Mieko made her way to the table to eat.

"Thanks Pema this is just what I needed." Mieko said before digging in the food not caring who was watching her eat. Pema laughs while Jinora walks in to talk to her mom. When Jinora came in she thought she saw Korra but then she realized that it was Mieko eating just like Korra when she's hungry.

"Mom I got one question and can I please have the truth no lies." Jinora says then looked back at Mieko to make sure she almost got her puzzle right. "I want to know if that's Mieko's mother is Korra because I see lots of Korra in her than anyone else?"

Pema took in a deep breath and let it out. "That's not my business to tell you dear and I know that you dislike Korra when she left out a word but that's Mieko's job to tell you who's her father. I wish I could tell but I cannot, Jin that's Mie's job." Pema said before walking out the kitchen to see Mieko already done with her meal. Pema wasn't even shock about that since Korra was the same with finishing her meal before anyone but Bolin first.

"Here Mieko, I need you to take this meal to your room and give it to _Saga _okay." Pema said handing her the meal because Jinora was right behind her. Mieko nods knowing that Saga meant her mom and took the food tray.

Once Mieko got to her room, she saw Korra and Asami talking about stuff and sat the tray on the nightstand near the door. She then left to find Rohan.

_FWM_

"Wait I smell food and it's nearby." Korra said after sniffing the air for the smell of food. She then looks behind her and saw a tray full of food. Korra eyes went wide and she went to the food tray. Asami shook her head at her friend who acted like she was still seventeen but has been matured.

"You still act like that when your thirty-one, Korra what a shame." She said and went back to sit on the bed.

"You would too if you haven't ate all morning and was technically stuck in this room all day." Korra said defending herself for how she ate even though she was excited to be like a seventeen year again. "So how was Akio born?" This question shocked Asami out of her thoughts.

"Well um . . . one thing lead to another and Akio was born nine months later then me and Bolin officially got together after his birth and I promise you that he would be our only child all of that. Mako loved the fact that he was going to be an uncle but his mind was always on her than about having a family to love." Asami explained. That last part almost broke Korra's appetite for her meal but didn't say anything.

_So Mako did want kids with me. I just hope that after all of this is done with maybe just maybe that wish will be answered, _Korra thought with a grin on her face.

Just then Bolin came running in like he has seen a ghost. This made Asami and Korra very tense for a while before he calmed down and kiss Asami on the cheek.

"Bolin what happened and why in the name of spirits you came running in her like a maniac that just seen a ghost?" Korra asks with her arms cross of her chest.

"Well Mako and I were talking about you and then he did an outburst on how you could have been so selfless about leaving without telling anyone. I know you feel bad about messing up your relationship with Mako but he still loves you. The reason I was running for my dear life was because Ikki and Meelo thought of a new game to play." He said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Okay but once everyone finds out about me being here then I'll give you guys' bending back but for now I need to think of any ideas about how I can get back together with Mako and how to defeat Amon in the process." She said and went to lie on the bed to think.

The couple nodded and left the room.

_FWM_

After her talk with Rohan but instead ending up kissing again, Mieko went to find Jinora for her lovesickness. She knew that Jinora will most likely be in her room reading books about romance so she went there. Only to find Jinora making out with Skoochy.

"Hey Jinora I was wondering if we can talk." Mieko said smirking as the couple broke apart.

"Sure but we have to make a trade about something I want to know and you have the answer to it." Jinora said smirking about her questions as Skoochy snuck out of the room.

"Okay so what is it then?" Mieko said with one hand on her hips.

_Just like Korra,_ Jinora thought and asks, "Is Korra your mother because I'm seeing a lot of her in you now and then Mieko?"

Mieko hesitated at this question but nodded for her response.

"I knew it!" Jinora exclaims all happy that she was right about Korra being Mieko's mother.

"Okay you know my secret and if you want to see her she in my room at this very moment but you still have to tend to me first. So my question is; how do you cure lovesickness?" This question shocked Jinora and she went to grab a book about romance.

"Here I can't tell you but I do know is that your answer is in this book." Jinora said before looking out her window to find Skoochy anywhere. Mieko nods and left the room with the book.

**Author's Note: **Another one done all in a day because I didn't the start the chapter until this morning and there's lots more to come. The poll is still out and your choices are; Ikki, Rohan, Tenzin, Meelo, or Akio. I really need your votes because I need to get everyone on the Mieko secret before Mako and I have no list on who is next.

Latz,  
Ty


	9. Girl Talk and Rohan Finding Out

**Author's Note:** Not much to say except vote on the next person to find out. The next update will be Saturday.

_FWM_

Korra was sitting on the bed looking at a picture of her and Mako before the pregnancy and her leaving them for fourteen years with no word of why she left or what was going on with her those two weeks. After her daughter's birth Korra had to mature a lot even though her inner feelings were broken from running away for Mieko's life. Korra looked out the window to see Mako and Bolin talking to each other like when we she was here spying on them. Just then Pema and Asami walk in with trays of food on their arms. Korra laughs at the two women and decided to take Asami's second food tray and puts it in her arms. They then take a seat on the bed and started to talk.

"So do you still like Mako?" Asami asks taking a bit out of her rice. Korra almost choked at this question and then took a sip of her water to wash her food down and nodded at Asami's question. Pema almost giggles at Korra's response to Asami's question but kept her eyes on her food.

"Yeah I do but Bolin told me that Mako still loves me but hates me for leaving in the first place with telling anyone about my departure to the South Pole. I should have known that he would overreact to it so it was harder for me to leave you guys. I guess when I had Mieko my feeling towards Mako resurface." She said before taking another bit of her rice and a sip of water from her cup.

"So what you are saying is that when you were pregnant with Mieko you buried your feeling for Mako deep in your heart but when Mie was born those feelings resurface in your heart once you saw her face." Asami said trying to make it simpler to say. Korra nodded at Asami then continue her meal. Pema was about to speak when Jinora walks in with a book in her hand.

"Okay I know you and Mieko are related Korra but I doubt that Mieko knows that Mako is her father. So don't lie to me because Mieko gave me her trust and I think she's going to Rohan next since those two have a secret crush." Jinora said putting her book on the dress and took a seat on the floor.

"You are always correct Jinora and what do you mean by secret crush on Rohan?" Korra said interested in why her daughter has a crush on Rohan.

"Beats me all I know is that she came into my room when I was in the middle if something oh and mom can you please tell dad about locks because we need some. So as I was saying Mieko came into my room for a book about lovesickness and the only person that she spends time with is either Bolin or Rohan." She explained as Korra got this weird grin on her face.

"She inherit my way of telling of she's in love or not, so that is no surprised to me. She had that look on her face last night and when I was spying yesterday I saw Rohan blushing after we went past the door from the bathroom. And when Mieko came out she was blushing and embarrass. So it does make sense that they have feelings for each other." Korra said with and finger on her chin and a hand on the bed supporting her weight.

"Okay so what make sense is that Mieko has a super crush on my younger son Rohan and he might just have a crush on her as well." Pema said finally talking after finishing her meal along with Korra.

"Pretty much," Korra said and took a drink on water. Pema made a face and went out the door to see what Tenzin needs at the moment.

"So what now I mean, you and Skoochy has been hitting it haven't you, Jinora." Korra said smirking at her the young adult.

"Uh . . . okay so yeah me and him as been hitting each other but please don't tell dad or mom they'll kill me." Jinora begs at her friends and then puts a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Okay, we promise." They all said before laughing out loud making Bolin's head appears in the window with Akio behind him.

"Hey girls what's up?" Bolin asks when Akio's head finally made it through the window.

"Hey mom what's going on?" Akio asks looking around to see who's in the room with his mother. Asami then kisses the boys on the cheek and shuts the window not caring with the men whines.

"Sorry boys it's just girl talk and therefore means no boys near or aloud in the room." She said making blow kisses towards the window. After the boys disappear out of the window sight the girls started to talk once more.

"Okay so where were we before we got interrupted by my idiotic new family?" Asami asks taking a seat on the floor with Jinora and apparently with Pabu also. Asami shrieks as Pabu scurried to Korra's neck.

"When did he get in this room?" Jinora asks before getting up and petting Pabu on his head while still on Korra's neck.

"Bet's me and Jinora have you and Skoochy have in future plans of getting married anytime soon?" This made Jinora's go wide and a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Well yes but since the Amon took everyone's bending way we haven't been planning that much. Oh and Korra do you have any ideas what we're going to do for the war?" She asks leaving Korra in her thoughts.

"I did have an idea but that will be plan be so in my case is that I give everyone back their bending here first before taking on Amon. I also notice while in the city earlier is that he thinks Mieko is me but he don't know that I have my bending back so that's our secret plan until I see where Mieko's plans go as well." Korra said looking down at her shoes.

"Why didn't you tell us about your bending back?" Asami asks almost yelled in Korra's face. Korra looks up at her friend with a guilty smiled but didn't say anything.

"So when can you give us back our bending?" Jinora asks egger to get her bending back.

"I can anytime but I'll need to do secret because it's this light that will appear and I'd never tried it before, so you wanna be my first client." Jinora nodded after fourteen years of waiting she can finally get her bending back.

The next thing she knew was that she had a thumb on her forehead and felt a strange familiar feeling going through her body. Then the next thing was that she knew was that she was air bending in her hands.

"Thank Korra, thank you." Jinora exclaims hugging her older like sister. Korra smiled but then turns to see Rohan and Mieko at the door.

"So it's true that your mother is the Avatar and that almost my whole family knows about this secret." Rohan said looking between Mieko and Korra back and forth.

"I told you but you didn't believe but hey that's one thing I like about you." Mieko whispers the last part before taking Rohan's hand and drags him out the door.

"That was weird and unexpected." Jinora said and Korra nods agreeing with the newly air bender.

"Okay so now what?" Asami asks looking back at all the women in the room.

They all shrugs and went back to talking about plans for the war.

_FWM_

A few hours ago, Mieko went to meet Rohan to talk about their relationship problems about them.

"Rohan we need to talk about us." Mieko yells looking me the boy that she has mix feelings for. She then found Rohan sitting next to a cherry blossom tree practicing air bending.

"Hey, Rohan I was looking for you everywhere after I went to your sister for help—"Mieko said but got cut off when Rohan looked up at her and said.

"Hold up you asks my sister, which one; Ikki or Jinora, because those to two would give bad advice?" Rohan asks with a serious look on his face.

"Um . . . Jinora but you didn't let me finish. I only asked for a book to help me with stuff like lovesickness." She said taking a seat next the fifth teen year old.

"Great, lovesickness, Mieko I know we have our ups and downs but I want to know is do you really love him?" Mieko took a breath and nods.

"Yes I do love you Rohan but I'm scared of rejection because in my past friends I'd always been kind of unhang out worthy." She said before Rohan lips were on hers and she kind of liked it.

"Say no more Mieko, I won't reject you at all." Rohan said after breaking away from a kiss. Mieko smiled at this and pecked him on the cheek. Then they cuddle and lie on the ground next to each other in a holding position.

"You know maybe I can show you some air bending movements later once this is all over." Rohan said while Mieko cuddles into his chest.

"You know what, my mother is the avatar Korra and she's here on the island." She said hoping that he wasn't going to blow a gasket in her face.

"Cool but I don't believe you, Mieko." He said getting up from his spot and let out his hand for Mieko to take.

"Fine if you don't believe me then, let's go get some proof then." Mieko said grabbing his hand and drags him to her room.

After pasting through lots of room they finally got to her room. When she got there she saw her mom and most of the older women in her room taking about things.

"So it's true that your mother is the Avatar and that almost my whole family knows about this secret." Rohan said looking between Mieko and Korra back and forth.

"I told you but you didn't believe but hey that's one thing I like about you." Mieko whispers the last part before taking Rohan's hand and drags him out the door.

"Okay so I was wrong and you were right about Korra being your mother and all." Rohan said giving Mieko a kiss on the cheek and they went back outside for the day. Mieko was happy that she he believe that Avatar Korra was her mom but what did confused her was who was her father and why do the women of this household know about him but she doesn't.

Mieko notice how Mako and hers look alike but didn't believe that he was her father after their first meeting each other but she did notice how she has is smirk and hair color. She then snuggles the red scarf that she forgot that was on her neck while Rohan took her to the cherry blossom tree in the garden.

"I love you Rohan." Mieko said before drifting off into a slumber in Rohan's hands.

_FWM_

"Tenzin, have you notice how Pema, Bolin, Asami, and Jinora been acting when the subject of Korra comes up?" Mako asks the elder man in front of him.

Tenzin nodded remembering the talk they had if Korra ever comes back to Republic City and Pema had an outburst after he said that Korra won't have the respect that he once showed her.

"Yeah I have notice but I do think that they are hiding something from us." He said getting up from her desk chair and walks out the room to see Pema and Ikki talking about what seems to be about Korra.

"Let's investigate the girls first." Mako said walking to his room thinking about the life he would had have with Korra if she hadn't have left in the first place.

Mako didn't hate Korra he loves her but he's still upset about Korra leaving without saying it to anyone about her departure.

**Author's Note:** My neck is hurting from writing this chapter all afternoon and I'm happy that I finally finish this chapter from having a short writer's block and getting new ideas from books and TV shows to keep me from getting writer's block. Later my readers and hope from more Vote and the choices are this time is Tenzin, Akio, Ikki, and Meelo. I know most if you want Mako but he's last person to find out that Mieko is his daughter but he will find out that Korra is staying at the island though. Review and bye see yah next update.


	10. Shocking the Life

**Author's Note:** My goals is to update every day of this week because I want to finish this story before school starts and the polls are done since I have everything plan out for the rest of the story mostly. If I don't update tomorrow then I'll update two chapters on Monday. A big shock at the end read to find found out what going to happen in this chapter.

_FWM_

The next morning Korra was fully rested and ready to face the rest of the former air bending family. Yesterday after Korra gave back Jinora's bending, she couldn't stop at all with her bending and was almost caught by Tenzin and Mako that night. Korra could help but laugh at the young adult who tried air bending after fourteen years of not bending.

"Momma, can you stop moving, so I can sleep?" Mieko asks half asleep on the other side of the bed. Korra couldn't help but roll her eyes and got up to shower. What Korra didn't realize was that she was being followed by Mako and Pabu. Once she got to the bathroom she notices a presence behind her and turns only to see Asami standing at the doorway.

"Oh my spirits, Asami you scared the living soul outta me." Korra said after recovering from her shock from Asami. Asami just smirks and went in the bathroom and shuts the door. "What are you doing?"

"Shh . . . I saw Mako followed to the bathroom and from your room. I suspected that he wants answers and soon or later mostly sooner you will need to tell Tenzin about your arrival and all. Plus you and I both know that Bolin won't keep a secret longer than this." Korra nodded before pushing Asami out of the bathroom so she could take a bath. After Asami left the area, Korra turns the water on and went inside remembering all the good times she had before she left and had Mieko. Korra couldn't help but smile as she relaxes in the tub.

Mieko was just now waking up from her slumber and got out of her bed only wearing a kimono from the Earth Kingdom from her family vacation there with just her grandparents because Korra was stuck with the flu that week.

"Morning Mieko," Pema said as she entered the room with a tray of food for Korra once she gets out the tub.

"Um, hey Pema how are you? Um . . . where's my mom?" Mieko asks looking around in her room to not see her mom anywhere. Pema nodded and looked towards the door to see Rohan wearing his normal air nomad clothes. Mieko wanted to laugh but didn't knowing well know that she should respect his nation and don't judge it.

"Hey Mieko my dad I was going to meditate at the pavilion and I wanted to see if you would like to join us." He asks and Mieko nodded in her response and went to change into some comfortable clothing for meditation. Pema smiles and thought, _young love_.

Just then Korra came in with her hair still wet and she had on her new avatar look outfit and sat on the bed with Pema. Korra then took the food tray out of Pema's hand and started to eat like she hasn't eaten in days.

"I just saw Mieko run out to Rohan so they could meditate at the pavilion this morning. If you were wondering where Mieko was at, Korra." She said with a smile on her face but before she could go Korra swallowed and asks,

"How do you tell a guy that he's a father and that she never left for herself but for their daughter's life?" Pema hesitated about this but gave Korra a confused look and patted the bed.

"All I can say is that you need to be honest with him and tell the main reason before you go into the other reasons you left in the first place." She said before leaving so Korra could do her hair and think about what she would say to Mako for leaving and having his daughter.

"Ugh, why do telling someone you love them and did something really important that infected someone else's life." Korra said as she saw Naga's head popped into the window. Naga howled at Korra and barked happily at her owner. As Korra puts her hair into a ponytail she notices how her life has changed in the past years of her life.

First she gotten her bending taken away from her, she then made love to Mako and got pregnant, then had a beautiful daughter, let her hair grow out since she was still in a depression, now coming back to save Republic City knowing full known that the people hates her guts for leaving them in the hands of a ruthless blood bender. Can she handle all the pressure that has happened in the years and risking her life for others?

After putting her two wolf tails in front, Korra felt different like she has matured in her ways and was not that seventeen year old that just got out of seclusion and was immediately put into a war that she was clearly not ready for. Now she knows what she's has gotten into but this time she knew the risks of her daughter's life of they found out about her.

She narrowed her eyes making it look like she was burning fire in them as she starred at herself in the mirror then turning it into ice and almost breaking the poor mirror above the dresser. Like she was crazy enough to run into a battle without an army of some kind and fight the battle that may or not be the last battle she'll ever fight in her life. One deep breathes and let out only to see flames coming out of her mouth at the same time.

"Let's face my fears before they come back and haunt me in the butt before claiming them as my most manger fear of all my avatar life. Let's go talk to Mako for the first and maybe last time." She said finishing the skin color makeup she puts on at times.

_FWM_

During the mediation session, Tenzin notice how Mieko was Mieko was sitting during the session and saw Korra in the teenage girl. He saw how Korra sat during the mediation session when she was back at the island.

Mieko couldn't be Korra's daughter it's not possible for a Korra to have it before she left, Right? After all she has been depress during the whole two months before she left the island for _good_ it was not possible. He notice how Mieko acts; just like Korra, how she pouts; just like Korra's when she's upset about things, how she was from the south pole; just like Korra; how her bending was close to Katara's bending; just like Korra when Katara taught Korra to bend. All of these clues made it all clear but he could see it in the teen. Now it all made sense on why Pema asked the question if they ever saw Korra again and how would he act towards her arrival.

There was no way that Mieko could be Korra's daughter? What doesn't he realize that he was far off about Mieko being Korra's daughter?

"Dad are you okay, you seem a bit outta it?" Ikki asks after seeing her dad in a deep thought. Tenzin raised an eyebrow at his second daughter and remembers that yesterday she and Pema were talking about something in the hallway.

"Hey Ikki, what were you and your father talking about last night?" Ikki hesitated and narrowed her eyes to look at her lap.

"We were talking about Korra, and how will I reacted if she ever comes back." Ikki answered sounding hurt about this subject. Tenzin notice this and pulls Ikki into a hug.

"No matter what, we'll help Korra if she ever comes back to save the city and hopefully manage to get her bending back." He said comforting the young adult in his arms. Even if Ikki was twenty one she still acted younger than her age.

"Oh and I did saw Jinora air bend yesterday night feeling free. Then I thought that it was the wind because we got our bending taken long ago but how come Jin has her bending back?" Ikki said breaking there hug and got up from the floor.

"Unless Korra is here on the island and some people here knows she's here and kept it a secret from us." The elder said knowing putting the clues together because only one person can give and take a person's bending; and that was an Avatar. Korra must be on the island but what they didn't notice was a female figure in the shadows looking at the father and daughter in the background before continuing her search for Mako.

_FWM_

Korra was looking at Tenzin and Ikki when she was looking for Mako so she could talk to him about all of this. When she reaches the training grounds she saw Mako doing fire bending movement without fire bending.

She came out of the shadows and watched from behind him training. Korra smiled at the man before her and almost giggles at the former fire bender. To her surprised she saw Bolin and Asami with Akio on the other side whispering to each other about her and Mako. Akio started to get this disrupting look on his face as his parents told him about some valuable information about a certain someone.

Korra was just sitting on the tree looking at her lover before jumping off the tree and landed perfectly on the ground.

"Mako," Korra whispered making him turn around only to see nothing behind he and he kept turning around to where he heard a voice only to be greeted by a kiss on the cheek. He felt a familiar tingle of his lover's kisses.

"Korra," He said as he turned to see Korra looking a lot more matured. He smiled before tackling her to the ground.

"I know that you may hate me but I have a good reason to leave." Korra said after pushing him to the ground and standing up to brush herself off.

"Then explained because I'm defiantly confused as on way you left in the first place," Mako said looking dead serious at the girl in front of him. Korra took a deep breath before looking to see if Mieko was nowhere in sight.

"Do you remember the night you came into my room to comfort me and it turned into a heated makeup session to even more than that? –Mako nodded- well two weeks after that night I notice the changing of my body and how I was sick in the morning well two nights before I left, I ask Pema about the symptoms of a pregnancy and apparently I had them. So I left full knowing that I was pregnant with a baby girl and please don't tell Mieko that you're her father because she needs to find out on her own." Korra said all in one breathe. Mako was shocked that he had a daughter and Korra didn't tell him at all.

"I love you Korra and not matter what I will help you." He said before Tenzin came the area with his fast plastered all red. Korra broke their kiss and went to face Tenzin's fury and hoping that Pema was near to help her.


	11. Makorra Love in a Child

**Author's Note: **I said I was going to do two chapters today and I will but the next chapter won't be out into later to night because I'm having a short writer's block on the next chapter as of right now.

_FWM_

Korra was currently sinking in her spot once she saw Tenzin with a plastered red face. Pema was nowhere in sight which made everything worse towards Korra herself. Bolin and Asami were plastered behind Korra and Mako which made Mako confused about that.

"Korra why on earth are you here and when did you got here?" Tenzin asks clearly angry and mad at the avatar. Korra just stand there not say one word to anyone. Just then Pema came out with Jinora who was on an air scooter laughing about how much fun she was having making Ikki jealous. Once Pema saw what was going on her went to stand in front of the scared Avatar and puts a hand on Tenzin's shoulder.

"Tenzin I know you're upset but listen, Mieko is Korra's daughter and yes I known since she got and a few days ago Korra came. And don't you dare tell Korra that her decisions affected us, yes they may have but do you want Mieko to have a bad past and have her bending taken away or taken from Korra's and Mako's life before she could learn who she yes. No, and just because you're mad at Korra doesn't mean she going to leave and just be happy that she's here with us today than another year away from us. And in my opinion she came at the right time because Amon is getting ready to equalizes the rest of the world." Pema explained defending Korra in the process. Korra made a smile to Pema that said 'thank you' before cuddling in Mako's arms.

"Tenzin I know you hate me but the rest of them don't because I wasn't just thinking about myself I was thinking about Mieko at the same time. I promise that I'll make everything better once the is all over but for now no one can tell Mieko that Mako is her dad because her destiny is to find Mako without my or anyone's help." Korra said letting go of Mako and taking a seat next to Bolin and Asami. "Oh and I can gave you guys back your bending if you want." Mako smiled at this even though it's been a week or so since he had his bending he was glad that he's going to bend again.

After giving everyone back their bending they went inside for lunch even though Korra was with her extended family she felt something missing in her life and guilt. Mako wouldn't leave Korra alone because he wanted to know more about Mieko and get catch up with what happen after she left. He was happy that he got his wish to have a kid with Korra but he wanted to be there for Mieko throughout her childhood but was still excited that Korra never dated anyone else or had any more kids.

"I still can't believe that I didn't see me in Mieko and I'd been watching her since the day she got here with Pema." Mako said as Korra sat on his lap in his room.

"Okay first I'm surprised that you didn't found out by yourself. Second I love you and after the war then we can start over have the family that we planned before I left." Korra said with a smile on her face.

"I thought we got past that family part all ready."

"We did but I want one more kid with you but I want to have it after the war is over and we're married by that time in our future."

"Okay and when that happens don't try and run off like you did with Mieko and had me worried that you didn't love me or you're just trying to get away from all of this."

"I'll make no such promises and if I do then you're coming with me cool guy."

The two couple just sat there and talk about life before Bolin came rushing in with Asami right behind him. Korra looked put at the married couple and hoped that it had nothing to do with Mieko; boy was she wrong about that.

"Korra, Mieko is looking for you and she has looked in your room and on her way here." Bolin said pointing to the door to hear Mieko yelling Korra's name. Mieko found out by Rohan that Korra has revealed herself to the rest of the family.

"Mom there you are I was wondering if you can spar with me since Rohan is too busy with Tenzin to spar with me at the moment?" Mieko asks Korra who was blushing red sitting next to Mako who had his hand on her back. Korra nods and got up to go with Mieko to the training area. As the mother and daughter left the room, Mako was smiling finally recognizing how Mieko has his hair and personality and his mother's smile but Korra's pouts.

"She really is mines and Korra's daughter is she, Bolin." Mako said as Asami left the room to see the two spars. Bolin nodded and said,

"Mieko is one of kind but you should get to know her as your daughter before letting her find out whom you are before the war take place as the final battle. Now if you excuse me I have to go with Jinora to the market for some for food and to spy on the equalist at the same time." Mako smirks before getting up and going outside to see his family sparring together.

When he got there he saw Korra and Mieko in their upper binders and wearing some baggy blue pants drawing water whips towards each other.

"When did those to change outta their clothes?" He remembers that the two had on kimonos on than what they were wearing now. Asami shrugs and kept her attention to the two sparring at each other. He notice how Korra will block Mieko's attacks and not attack afterwards. Just then Mieko turned the water ice and shot them at Korra. Korra being smarts she waited until the ices were an inch near her face before making a water wall with an ice background making the ice to turn into shreds.

"How did you do that mom?" Mieko asks shocking how her mom made that wall and waited to the last minute to make it.

"It's a trick I learned when after you left to come here, my dear." Korra said smirking and turning to grab a cup of water and went to sit next to Mako on the stairs. Mieko looked dumbfound at her mother before also grabbing a cup of water and went to take a seat next to Korra.

"So Mako what had your empty shell come back to life?" Mieko asks once she saw the smirk on his face after Korra went to sit next to him.

"Uh . . . I wasn't listen, Mieko." Mieko rolled her eyes and poured water on his pants making it look like he wetted himself. Korra tries to hold the laughter in but failed at it making Mako to look down and whispered to Korra to do something.

"Thanks, and did she inherit your sense of humor?" Mako asks after Korra left the water dry and had tears coming out of her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Pretty much and I think she got that from you." Korra whispers the last part to him as she saw Mieko looking at them funny. Korra smiled sweetly at her and gave a kiss on the cheek to her. Mieko finally caught sight of Rohan walking and went running towards him.

"I'm going to leave you two alone so I could help Pema in the kitchen." Asami said getting up and walking into the temple leaving Mako and Korra alone.

"Mieko is something all right." Mako said giving a Korra a peck on the cheek. Korra laughs at the statement and gave him a peck on the lips before running towards the cliffs with Mako following her behind.

"You as Mieko got older I notice how she turns more and more like you every day when I look at her." She said taking out the holders that held her hair together and let the brown hair flow with the wind. "All the time I couldn't stop thinking of you even if I tried but couldn't because of Mieko." Korra then pulls out Mako's scarf and handed to him.

"I was right you did took my scarf with you. After you left I couldn't my scarf and I was about to lose my mind." Korra smiled and putted around his neck.

"I know that's why I took it. I figure that Mieko may want to have it so you'll be close to her as a father and that when she came here it would have been easier for her to find you with the scarf." She said pushing Mako down onto the grass and laid on him.

"I'm glad you did it and I'm stupid enough to see what you were doing for her and me. I guess that I missed you too much to see what was going on in my life and hers." He said pulling Korra into a hug next to him.

"I know but still, I should have told you first about me being pregnant but I couldn't plus I didn't want her in this city when she was born. Then everyone will know that Avatar has a kid that could be a bender and have Amon take her way from us." That made Mako thinks that Korra decision was right than wrong.

"You know what, I may not have been there for Mieko but I'm glad you gave Mieko the life she would had have if she wasn't here in hiding from Amon clutches." He said giving Korra a kiss and smoothed her hair. "You know what, I like you when you have long hair than short hair, and it gives you more a feminine looks." Korra wanted to hit him but changes her mind and silently agreed in her head.

_FWM_

Later that day, everyone went to the living room to see what Jinora and Bolin has found out. Korra was tense around everyone than the others because this info will decided what she'll need to do for the war.

"Okay so apparently the people who live in the sewers are still believing that the Avatar will come back but the benders there lost their bending also.—"Bolin as interrupted by Jinora.

"And I overheard that Amon henchmen said that Amon has big plans for the Avatar because when Mieko came into town the thought that she was Korra." Korra and Mieko looked at each other almost like they were thinking of the same plan.

"In other words they think Mieko is the Avatar and they are planning to do the southern water tribe first if we don't take Amon out like less than a week." Mako was worried about Korra and Mieko because they almost had tears threatening to come out.

"I have an idea of a plan, mom." Mieko blurts out knowing fully well that her mother will say no to it.

"Well what is it?" Meelo asks and everyone agrees to it. Mieko took a deep breath and said,

"If they think that I'm the Avatar, maybe I can I get capture and full them as Mom and you guys make an army of benders in the process because I doubt that they'll not think that I'm mom. All I need is Naga and a wig." Korra wanted to shake her head no but other choice does they have.

"Fine, but be safe at the same time. Also don't use your bending when you try and fight him only or combat, Mieko." Korra said with a tear sliding down her face. Mako went to comfort her.

"We'll start the plan in the morning as of right now I think we should start planning another back up plan if yours fail, Mieko." Tenzin said letting everyone go to do their own things.

Korra was crying into Mako's chest knowing the risks that her daughter will have to take to do this task.

"I don't want to lose her, Mako." She said as Mako picked her up and a bridal style and walked down the hall to his room.

"Neither do I Korra, neither do I." He said as Korra snuggled to his chest. They both didn't like this plan especially if Mieko was going to be bait for them to lead into the war with Korra as their secret weapon.

Once they got to Mako's room, he laid her down on the bed and blows out the small little candle light out leaving the two worried parent in their thoughts.


	12. Let's Do This

**Author's Note: **Short chapter I know but the real things happen in the next chapter of this story and just a heads up the story will be ending soon but hey there may be a sequel to this. I hope to do two chapter tomorrow so be on the lookout for that chapter.

_FWM_

The next morning, Mako was up before Korra was and decided to kiss her cheek like old times when they were still teens. A smiled appears on Korra's mouth as she slept through it trying to get lots of sleep in before the plan came into place. Mako was just now meeting his daughter then losing her to a war that was just about to end. He then just grabs his clothes and left to the boys' bathroom to get ready for today's event. After he left the room, Korra got up and grabs her clothes to get dress. She smiled at Mako's clothes and how he styled his room after Bolin left to roomed with Asami after they got married. After she left the room, she went into Mieko's room to see her staring at the window.

"Hey are you feeling okay?" She asks setting the clothes on the bed and went over to her daughter. Mieko didn't turn around to face her mother; all she did was stared out the window. Korra knew that Mieko was having second thoughts but she knew that Mieko never back down from anything or anyone. She then took Mieko's dark hair and brushes it. Mieko always had beautiful hair and how she did with it but the only difference was that Mieko almost always had her in a braid or in a ponytail.

"Mieko if you're having second thoughts about this plan, I completely understand if you do. You know when you were little, you never back out of anything that those boys said and told you that you can't play with them because you were a girl. And you proved them wrong by freeze the boys in ice." Korra said making Mieko to laugh. Mieko laughs and smiled before her mother putted her hair into three wolf tails and a small braid in the front.

"Yeah I remember and when Master Katara told me her story when she was in Ba Sing Se it was quite familiar to her cascading these boys in ice just for answer." Mieko said laughing at her past memories back at home. Korra was glad that her daughter was laughing at that memory because that may have been the only laughable memory she had. "Thanks mom and I promise that I'll be safe about this war plan." She said giving Korra a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the room. Korra smiled at her daughter and got up to change, but what she didn't notice was that a certain fire bender was looking at her from behind.

"I know your there, Mako, so come on out." Korra said after putting on her clothes knowing the he was in the shadows. Sure enough Mako came out of the shadows and went to hug Korra by her waist. Korra laughs as they exists the room to be bump into Bolin and Asami with Jinora right behind them reading a book.

"Ugh . . . hey guys so should I say Mr. and Mrs. Hat Trick." Asami teased the love birds. Korra blushes but let it go when Jinora looked up from her book. Mako rolled his eyes and grabs Korra's hand and took her two the living room, where Tenzin and Mieko were going over the plan once more.

When they turned Tenzin and Pema turned their attention to the two parents that were risking their daughter's life for the world. Korra silently took her seat next to Mieko. They all were worried for Korra since they knew that this was Korra's only daughter and Mako just found out about his own child less than a day. Mieko on the other hand looked confident that she play the part real well if she didn't have a choice.

"Mieko remember once you take Naga to the City you'll receive lots of attention to yourself like when you first came into town. But this time you'll need to create more than that attention to see that you're the Avatar." Tenzin said looking at Mieko, who nodded for a respond that she did not trust her words. Korra looked over at Mieko worried hoping that she knew what she was getting into after the capture. "They still think that Korra doesn't have her bending and while you're getting pulled we'll be in the sewers rounding up the people and giving others their bending back."

"What happens if I can't draw the crowd we need and I can't get capture." Mieko asks not letting them know she was doubting her own plans. Korra looked at her daughter and went to hug her. Just then Korra decided to whistle out for Naga.

"Okay girl, I need you to ride into the city with Mieko and make sure she gets the crowd that we'll need for the plan." Naga barks at this and runs outside to wait for the plan to be put into action.

As they finish the final touches to their plan, Mako pulled Korra over so that they could take once more.

"Korra I know this is hard on us but we need to work this out and find out if this is the best plan we ever came up with about Mieko. I don't want to lose her like I almost lost you when you were capture by Tarrlok. This time I like we need to talk about this like real adults and tell Mieko what we think about this." He said as tears wield up in Korra's eyes.

"Mako I know you are worried about Mieko but she can handle herself now that she's older. I mean when she was young something happened to her that made her rethink about life and how's she's going to live it. Trust me; I don't want this either but Mieko made up her mind to do this and when she does there's no way to stop her. What she does she doesn't back out even if she's having second thoughts about this, Mako. You don't know her like I do." She said now with tears coming out of her eyes. Mako rethinks about what does he know and what does Korra knows about Mieko than he does.

"Okay but we'll be there Mieko after this whole thing is over and I promise that we will be the family that hasn't broken up just because a small war that took place years ago and had the avatar leave without a saying." Korra smiled at her boyfriend and kisses him on the lips knowing that there is no way a backing out now.

"I know and that's why I fell in love with you again and maybe just maybe well get back on that path in the nearby future with Mieko and whatever kid or kids we have then. Oh and Mako, I love you." She said walking out of the room to find Asami.

_FWM_

Asami was currently talking to Akio about what's going to happen.

"Am I interrupting something?" Korra asks as Asami turns to face her friend and told Akio to go talk to Mieko before she left.

"No we were talking about bending and what we were going to do once we got down in the sewers. That's all, Korra." Asami said as she grabs a chair from the corner.

"You do realize that Akio is an earth bender right." Korra said with a hand on her hips as she stayed in the doorway to the room. Asami shook her head knowing that her son was able to bend but she never saw it happened since he was five and accident got angry and bend some earth.

"Yeah I know but he hasn't bend since he was five and that was only an accident. But Bolin and I are grateful that was his only chance because he would have been bend-less by now." She said looking at Korra but then got up from her seat to walk out.

"I know lets go before the guys think that we're bailing on them." Korra said walking into the hall and to the left only to see the two brothers waiting for them.

"It's time," Bolin said as Mako stayed listen. Then Korra went to hug him to make him feel comfortable about this plan.

Once everyone was at the docks to start the plan, Mieko was already saying her goodbyes to Saga who was whining the whole time. After saying her goodbyes to her extended family, Mieko then hops on Naga and then bends her way to the docks at the city.

"Let's go before they started having ideas what going to happen next." Korra said taking a dive into the water followed by the others and made air bubbles for people to breathe.

As the water covers the teams head; faith began to disappears only leaving enough room for hope and justice.


	13. Plan is in Action Part 1

Author's Note: I know that I'm a day late but I can explain it was all because of my stupid writer's block that day. I started this chapter about noon but I have no idea when I'll update next because I'm going groceries and clothes shopping later and sometime we get back after dark. If I don't update later then I'll update tomorrow for sure.

_FWM_

Mieko was just about to get on the dock of Republic City. Now all she had to do is make and crowd to think that she was Avatar Korra and the process. There were equalist throughout the city so if would be easy to get their attention towards her as the Avatar. There were whispers throughout the city as she road Naga to the pond where she first got her to eat and rest. Mieko could tell that her mother is toughly angered/ hated by most of the city because she saw the dirty glares at her as she road past the people. She guesses that this wouldn't be easy for her and if it was her mom being bait is would be worse on her than Mieko. As she passed by Narook's she saw what her mother's past; Mieko smiled when she saw Bolin and Korra laughing in the booth near the window. She sniffled a laugh at that and kept riding. Life for Korra was different from hers because Korra knew what Mieko needed in her life with or without a father in the picture. Just then Mieko jerks up and rethought her thoughts.

_I have Mako's hair color and he's a fire bender like my dad, he and mom been acting like a couple since she was revealed, I caught them kissing and talking about a family twice before the plan was took into action, mom said I have a hint of ember in my eyes like a fire bender, *gasps* I can't be Mako's daughter? _Mieko thought as she told Naga to stop and looked for any equalist in sight. There were and they all looking at her as a crowd surrounds the polar bear dog.

"Go away Avatar haven't you did enough to us." A woman yells holding a pale looking child in her arms. Mieko wanted to take pity on the poor child but decided against it.

"I'm here to help and end this war for good but I'll need your help to do it. You are the people of Republic and we have the power to win this war. Amon has no power over the people all he has is the advantage over you guys because you let him have it. No one owns the city as their and there are some benders that don't use bending on non-benders and just because he thinks that all benders are evil doesn't mean we are. I'd notice in my life that I'd seen some non-benders skirmish other non-bender—"Mieko was cut off when she saw an electric rope go near her making Mieko to jump to the side.

"It's the Avatar, get her." The Lieutenant said ordering the other equalist to capture the teen. They did and Mieko had to quickly mount Naga and ride her to the docks were they'll ambush her and she had to tell Naga to go to the sewers.

"There's nowhere to run, young Avatar, and you're powerless now so in my opinion it would just be easy for you to just give up and turn yourself in and we'll do in a flash." Amon said walking towards Mieko. Mieko's atmosphere was slow to make it look like that Amon was walking towards her slowly as the moment. One deep breath and he was near her and pastes out.

_FWM_

When Mieko came to, she was in a cell with nothing but a bed and a toilet with a sink. She was upset that she chose this path for her so that her mother could have the advantage to a seek attack later. Mieko cried to her wanting to have Saga near her or Korra hugging her telling her that it will be okay. She couldn't take it anymore.

"_Mieko take my hand. I'm not leaving you on this cliff slide." A boy said trying to grab her hand. Mieko was too scared to even try to grab the boy's hand. _

"_I can't, Hana, I'm too scared." Mieko shouted back to the boy name Hana. Hana was hesitating on what to next to help her up the cliff. She was going to be walling soon and he barely had any time left to do so. _

"_Hold on a little longer, Mie-Mie. I'm going to get your mom." Hana shouted and went running back to the village. Mieko tried to hold on longer but her hands were getting cold and slippery by the second. Tears were rolling outta Mieko's eyes like crazy as she waited. _

"_I hope Hana comes back soon because I can't hold on much longer." Mieko said to herself has she been trying to reach another rock as the one she was holding onto was becoming loose. _

"_Mom, Hana, anyone help me?" She yells one more time before almost falling from the cliffs. Just when she was about to fall she yells Hana name. _

_By the time Korra got there Mieko near hitting the water. She then took of her parka and dives off the Cliffside hoping to reach Mieko before she plunges into the water. Korra fails but Mieko was trying to swim up to the surface. Water splashes into her face, even though Mieko was a great swimmer; she has never swims out of a current before. _

"_Mieko, where are you?" She hears her mother's voice fades from the surface. Korra dives in the water with her eyes open to see if she could find Mieko in the water; she did. Mieko was losing oxygen by the second and was almost drowned if Korra hadn't pulled her to the surface. As Korra pulls her daughter back to the surface she notices the blood on Mieko's hand from the cliffs._

"_Great, I need to get you out of the water before tiger seal comes towards us." Korra muttered and puts the seven year over her back and began to swim back to the shores. The former Avatar notices the scars on the little girl's body and they were bleeding, she then knew that she needs to get Mieko back to shore and into an infirmary to be healed. _

_Once Korra got back to the shore, healers were waiting to grab Mieko off Korra's back and into an infirmary room. Korra's parents hugs Korra to comfort her because she was crying and prayed to the spirits that Mieko will be okay and well. _

_After days of being in the infirmary, Mieko was doing well and she was getting her strength back as the healers healed her and she was lucky that Korra jumps in and save her because they said she would have died because of the water and the currents. The only problem was that she had amnesia because of the current and the water pressure to her head. _

_A week passes by and Mieko was finally been able to be release from the infirmary. Korra was happy to have her daughter back into her arms after a long week of being there. Mieko couldn't remember what has happened in the last few days but they worse for her was that Hana's parents decided to move to the Northern Water tribe to practice his bending without Mieko being in the way of it. Mieko cried because she lost the only friend she had at the time. _

Mieko jerks up at the sound of clinks of chains from the other side of her cell. She couldn't tell if she space out or was asleep during that dream. Her whole life she had been lied to about Hana being her imaginary friend. Mieko was now lying on the bed and rethinking about her dream she just had. Normally she would just leave all of her dreams and nightmares alone but this was different. She lost her best friend and possible first crush and it all had to do with her on the Cliffside.

Just then Mieko got up and started to bend the sinks water to make a key but it didn't work out. She was about to give up until she heard the familiar voice in her head.

"Don't give up Mieko, you're not that helpless little girl anymore, Mie, you are a strong and independent girl now." She heard Hana's voice to encourage her to not give up at least not now. Mieko then got up and went to the cell door and looked around only to see a boy about her age maybe older on the other side. He looked like he was from the water tribes.

"Hana?" Mieko asks in a whisper because the male teen looks just like Hana father when they were young.

"Mieko, is that you?" He asks and Mieko nodded silently before telling him that you need to call her Korra because she was pretending to be her mother.

"Well then 'Korra' how is life; I mean you finally remembered what happened seven years ago and I'm sorry for leaving you back then." Mieko smiled at her long lost friend.

"What happened and how did you get in here? Do you still have your bending?" She asks hoping that it's not worse than she thought it would be.

"Well for starters when my parents moved us here three years ago, they didn't know about the any bending law and was punished and I still have my bending because my mom told to never bend unless I need to. Apparently Amon thought that I would be their first punishment to be sent to here as a prisoner while they get their bending taken away and to be torcher in another prison run by Hiroshi." He said making Mieko worried even more than usually. Her eyes narrowed.

"When this is all over I promise that I'll get you back to your parent and maybe well get back to be friends." She promises before walking to the back of the cell to the bed so she could sleep.

As she slept there, the moonlight was shining bright through her window giving Mieko the extra strength and power to fight to what is to come next in her life. 


	14. Plan is in Action part 2

**Author's Note: **Sorry I didn't update yesterday. There was a lot on my plate that day and didn't had a chance to type plus when I got home I was too tired to type this chapter. Only one or two more chapters left in this story so I'm sad yet happy that I'm about to end the story but I'll be writing another LoK story later once I got my school stuff done.

_FWM_

Korra was meditating when Tenzin and the other came up from behind her. They were wondering why she was meditating but fail to get her get her out of the meditation so they could talk about battle plans. Korra was too busy trying to locate Mieko with her spirit form, so it would be easier for them to get her out and anyone in the prison. Mako was worried about his girlfriend and sat next to her only to be push back by an air from Korra. Tenzin looked at Korra only to see that she went into the Spirit World. They all had a wondered why Korra was in the Spirit world until she muttered, "Mieko," and then they all looked back at the older Avatar. Mako was even more worried and this because it was Mieko that she said and not Aang. Korra's eyes then opened and she got up from her seat and turned to face a worried air bending family and friends. After rolling her eye the Avatar then went to the battle table and started writing some things down the paper. It should were Mieko will and cell she's in. Then there the unveiling part on which Mieko would be in the arena. Tears were threatening to fall out as she wrote but Korra blinks them away. Mako caught the tears in her eyes and right then knew what Amon was planning to do. End the Avatar. Awkwardness filled the area around the family as Korra still wrote. The last three letters were heartbreaking to the family. _End the Avatar. _We thought that Amon would never go this low towards Korra but this time it was different. It was Mako's and Korra's daughter life in stake here not Korra's. This war would end in death of another but it wasn't going to be them it would be Amon's death and not Mieko's death. Korra backed away from the paper and everyone went straight to look at it only to read,

_Amon has Mieko in a prison cell underneath the Arena. They were going to wait for the unraveling to kill Mieko because he thinks she's the avatar without her bending. I know that Mieko can water bends herself out of the cell before time and if she doesn't then its war. It will be a life for a life war because once they see us Amon won't think twice to kill anyone. My daughter's life is at hand just because Amon wants to end the world of Avatar Korra but this time it will be him that will be the end of. I don't care if any of his followers die but I'm going after my daughter and then bring the end of all equalists. After this is over there may be some arguments about bender but I'll give people there bending back if they deserve it and not use their gift on childish plays or for power benders are unique in different ways. I want this city to be free of all violence the way Avatar Aang wanted it to be. This day will be the end of suffering and bring peace to this once great city. _

After everyone read the words on that paper they all looked and Korra and cheered. Korra smiled at the small army they gotten in the last twenty-four hours. Mako went to hug his lover and was happy that Korra was finally here and ready to fight. All they had was hope and faith that they'll wind this war and to an end to all of this. Only Korra knew one secret that lies in Amon; that he's a blood bender. Korra smirks at herself because if she reveals his abilities to bend then all his followers would leave his side and join another side.

Another hour past and Korra was now feeding the polar bear dogs. Saga was truly upset about Mieko and same with Rohan and Korra knew why; they were in love with her. Naga on the other hand was sad and happy because Korra was with her and sad because Mieko grew attach to her as a little kid. Mako was sitting near a fire pit an overlooking Korra with happiness. He was glad to see her but sad that his daughter would have a life or death situation. After Korra was done with the animals, she then went to sit next to Mako for some food.

"I know that you are avoiding the truth Korra. I'm scared to for our daughter's sake we must be focuses and not let this war get to us." He said as he pulls Korra on to his lap. She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's just that I almost lost her once when she was seven over a cliff and she suffered from short time amnesia, lost her best friend that understands her and now she in a position that could be life or death for her. Mako I really don't want to lose her to Amon's forces." Korra said almost choking on her tears that were coming out of her eyes. Mako then tightens his grip on Korra and said some smooth words into her ear. A smile appears on Korra's face and get tried to get out of Mako's grip. He notices and lets go of her and she stand up.

"I know something that no one knows about." She stated making everyone eyes turn on her. Korra smirks and said, "Amon has been blood bending this interior time. He's been avoiding our bending because of blood bending." Mako looked at her like she gone crazy. "I know I sound crazy but trust me I know, because Aang told me that he has been blood bending this interior time throughout this war. If we can expose him as a bender in front of his followers.—"

"We can take away his true power." Mako finishes for Korra and she nodded. Korra started to walk over to Naga and puts the saddle on her before doing the same with Saga. Soon this war will come to an end and peace will restore back to its regional place in Republic City.

That night people started to pack what was necessary for the ambush later that night time. The attack will be underground of the arena since the floors come up with all fire and earth benders in front. Mako and Korra will be getting anyone out of the prison then start a prison riot. In the time they should be able to grab Mieko and let her water bend the water into ice into weapons. After that Tenzin family and water benders will make steam into the arena and turn anyone (aka Equalist) into ice. While doing that Korra will come up and start fighting Amon to the death.

All the warriors hope is that no one knows if it going to work is not and at the same time they doubt their skills in this mission.

_FWM_

With Mieko, she was just now hearing the war plans were from her mother in spirit form. Once the conversation was done, Mieko then went to the sink and turns the water on and started to bend it into ice. She saw Hana sitting in his cell meditating about things she would not understand because he was trained but Northern water tribe teacher and she was taught by Katara at young and then learned fire bending movement once she was ten. Mieko didn't have time to tell him the plan so she continues the plan to make weapons outta ice. After what seems to be several hours which it wasn't only thirty minutes, she manage to make spears, daggers, and a bow with arrows. She didn't know how long her ice weapons will last so she puts them under the sink and waited. Mieko somehow got bored and made knifes that were really sharp and with her signature on them. A few minutes later she saw an equalist comes by to give her a meal but all she did was wait until the equalist was right at the cell door and throws the knife near is heart. The Equalist screams in agony and all Mieko did was smile to herself and laughs. Since Amon was planning the revealing she made herself look descent towards the crowd that she'll see when her parents comes and get her out of this prison.

After another thirty minutes, Mieko got up from her nap and saw to people in equalist outfits come by with no weapons of some kind. This made Mieko to think if they are playing her or just newbies to the group of monsters.

Just then the two stops at Mieko's cell and Mieko got out another knife ready to throw it. Like right on cue the two took off their mask and you can see Korra's and Mako's face. Mieko drops the knife and went straight for the door. Korra had a smile on her face and winks at her daughter.

"Mom it so great to see you, now can you please get me outta her because it gets boring here. Oh and Hana is next door in the other cell." Mieko said pointing to the cell across from her. Mako then fire bends the lock off the door and Korra fire bends Hanna's cell. Hana looks up to see Mieko in his cell with her hand out. He takes it and got up.

"Thanks for the save and how the heck are we supposed to get outta here?" He said looking between the small family in front of him.

"I have a plan but we need to create a riot in the prison to make some of the equalist to come down to see what's going on. I have teams in different sections waiting for their cue to start whatever their job is and our job is to get a riot to start and hope that we can get everyone out of here and back to the surface before daylight." Korra explains and went ahead to see if anyone else are here. There were.

Some of the cells had kids and pregnant women inside of them. This made Korra hesitated about her plan to take down Amon and now she wants to kill him for what he has done.

"What happened here, Hana?" She asks looking away from the people. Mieko was holding all the weapons in her hands as they walked down the aisle.

"Amon took them from their families and let the men suffer or however bend suffer in a pit outside of the city until they feel like that deserve to live among non- benders. Anya here is eight almost nine months pregnant and her husband doesn't know about the new family member." Hana said making his way towards the pregnant women's cell. Korra notice how the woman was in pain literally.

"Are you on labor?" Korra asks quietly as she made her towards the cell also. Anya nodded silently and bites her lip to keep from screaming. Just then some elder women came into the cell to deliver the baby. Mieko was scarred for life before heading away from what she just saw at the moment with Mako.

"I know all of her are in fear but we need to start a riot soon for there will be no one to save." She said and all the kids shouted "yeah" and started to bang their cells. Korra pulled out some earmuffs for Anya so she could drown out the sound and focus on the baby. Hana was helping and after several minutes the cell was fills with baby cries. It was a boy. Right in cue some equalist came down to see what all the noise was about. Mieko started to throw ice knifes at them while Korra hide with Mako.

"The avatar has escape capture her for the revealing." One of the equalist said before getting hit by Mieko's knifes on the back. Mieko smirks as the entire equalist group turns their attention towards her. Right then more equalists came and she smirks and started throwing them everywhere. After that there were enough suits for everyone to where out of the prison. Korra and Mako hugs their daughter with glee and Mieko smiled at her parents.

"We should get back up before the Lieutenant comes down here and to see bits of ice on the floor." Korra said leading everyone out the back and out to the doors. Mieko smiled at her mother and stayed behind with Mako.

"So do you love my mom?" She asks and Mako nods to his daughter. "I guess I should start calling you dad instead of Mako." Mako smiles and gave her hug.

"You know what Mieko? Mieko was my mother's name so now I know why Korra chose that name for you." He said making Mieko to smile and she started to walk away from him towards the door to be meeting by Korra.

"Let's go and tell the warriors to come and take their places her because I just saw my ride up to the top during the revealing for the Avatar to fight Amon head on." Korra said before giving the two a hug.

_One last fight Amon and this will be your last fight that you'll ever see in your old age life._ Korra thoughts as she went outside to do the signal. The battle for Republic City has begun.


	15. The End

**Author's Note: **Sorry I didn't update for like two to three weeks. Apparently I had some writer's block and couldn't plan the whole battle, so I decided to make them flashbacks in this chapter. After this story I'm planning on making a Supernatural LoK story were they're monsters going to high school and stuff. But I'll give you guys a preview to see how many would like to read it and for me to write it also. So we'll see and I'll put up a poll for a sequel if you want one but be warn the sequels are never too easy for me to write by that meaning is that I suck at making sequels to a story but I'm willing to try and do one if you guys want me too.

_FWM_

It has been six months since the final battle with Amon. Korra and Mako started to date once more and now think about the next step in their relationship. Mieko on the other was no better because in the war something happened and well let's sees this flashback of what happened to Mieko that day.

_Mieko was sitting down platform waiting for her mother's cue to act and fast. She wasn't so sure since her used most of her power to take out the guards and replacing them with the team. Amon hasn't come up yet to kill the avatar. Mieko was sweating through her clothes and tried to move her hands but then a platform rises up with mist coming along with it. She would normally just let it slide but then saw her mother signal. Amon walked slowly towards Mieko while she struggles to get loose. _

"_Oh my spirits, he really thought about this." Mieko thoughts as she struggles to get free. Amon smirks behind his mask and pulled out katana but then puts it in a slot in his pocket. Once Amon got close to her she was now sweating like crazy in an unspeakable way to explain. _

"_I'll love to see the real Avatar in pain by killing her own daughter." He said then hit all of her pressure points to make Mieko to past out. Mako was in flames literally at how Amon disarmed his daughter by hitting her pressure points. Korra on the other hand, was getting ready to throw some fireballs at the blood bender that attacked her flesh and bl_o_od. Amon has gone too far in the matter of hands and after the attack and making mist onto floor Mako went to grab his daughter on a bridal style and carrying her out the arena. _

"_Hey Mieko, are you okay?" he asks as Mieko stirred in her sleep. Mieko nodded slightly at her father and sat up slowly. _

Ever since then, Mieko has been in a cast and spent her whole three months either with Rohan or her parents. Don't get Mieko wrong about her she just instants of being alone most of the time. Speaking of Rohan and Mieko; they became a couple but secretly around Mako and Tenzin. They both know that those two will blow a gasket if they ever found out about the two teens. Korra went home to see her parents but instead of with Mieko with her she brings Mako to meet her parents as a real couple.

_Korra was now on the stage of the arena in a fighting stance for the final battle of the Revaluation. Amon smirks under his mask and made the first move on Korra. Korra stands their and did nothing until the last minute when she did an earth bending movement to move around the attack. Korra just kept on defense hoping that he would tire out and be weak. _

"_You know what, that little girl of yours will even if it's my last breathe." That statement made Korra furious and she did a fire bending leg kick to send Amon across the floor. _

"_You monster," She snapped then did a backflip over Amon and a kick from behind. _Why isn't he fighting with his full strength, unless? _Korra thought as she landed on both of her feet. Knowing that life without bending for her improved her fighting skills a lot. She wasn't going to let this man win the fight she has been preparing all her young adult life go to waste because Amon is playing dirty with her mind._

That night Korra almost lost herself and went into the avatar state for the second time within a month.

_Korra had tears streaming down her face at the thought of Amon even near her daughter one more time and that time kill her in front of Korra. Her eyes started to glow blue and she couldn't hold it in anymore. _

"_Amon, you have done the spirits no good sense you left the North Pole. We have decided that the punishment for you is death. Bender are part of life also and tearing them apart from love ones is worse than what we thought you wouldn't do. We have all decided that your official punishment is DEATH." The entire Avatar said as one. Amon was flinching at every word Korra said to him with the other avatars. Korra knew this wasn't a good idea since he thought he was doing this for non-bender by scaring and getting rid of the benders. Korra eyes then turned back to their normal color and she puts her thumb on his forehead taking away Amon's bending forever. _

"_You may have been a bender but taking out your own kind is not what bending is about anymore. I guess that Yakone's spirit to rule Republic City still lingers around you. I learned how to be a non-bender and live without bending even though my daughter did some crazy thing when she was little which putted me a situation to dive into water and swim without bending to shore with her on my back. I can't believe a bender like you would do something so stupid just to rule over a city that already has problems with gangs. Benders and non-bender will never get along but Avatar Aang knew that the bender would but now things change in their point of views because I one selfless man." She said scowling at him for doing this. Amon didn't say thing but smirk at her. Korra knew something was about to happen so she did a round house kick to the guy behind her. _

After that fight things became a little better. They sent teams to find out about the camp that Hana talked about back at the prison. People started to trust Korra as the days went by even though the benders who were good with their bending earn it back while others had to work for it because of what they did in the past. As of right now the team was at the Air temple.

Korra was sitting on the couch with Mieko on the floor getting her hair braided once more like when she was little. Mieko smiled at her mother then went back to looking at her cast with Rohan signature on it. Mako was watching from the doorway smiling at his small family that he made with Korra many years ago. What he didn't know was that Korra is expecting another less than eight months away. Korra smiled at herself then looked back to see Mako at the doorway and then signal him to come in. She was happy to have the family she wanted with him even if it meant leaving again.

"Mom, why don't you tell dad about the good news." Mieko said grinning like crazy after her mother finish the braid. Korra blush and motioned to her stomach which made Mako jaw drop to the full literally.

"C'mon honey let's get you ready for Rohan." Korra said after making sure that Mako passed out. Mieko nodded at that and drags Korra to her room. Mieko pulled out a baby blue kimono with short leaves and looked see through at the back to show off Mieko's back side. She then puts it on and did a little turn for her mother which made Korra laughs at that and then kisses her daughter forehead.

"Mieko you are growing up too fast for me and now I just hope that this one would be like you and not the other way around." Korra said before hugging Mieko then letting go and left for Mieko to be alone. Korra then walks into her and Mako's room and lay on the bed waiting for Mako to come.

"Hey Korra do you any idea why I found Mako passed out on the floor in the living room." She heard Bolin said.

"Yeah I told him that I was pregnant." All she got back was an "oh." and heard nothing but footsteps fading away into the distant. For the first time since the war ended she felt at home and happy. She and Mako was planning on getting married and having another baby or babies on the way. Mieko was happy being with Rohan and secretly sneaking around from her dad and Tenzin.

_FWM_

Eight months past and Korra had twins which to her surprised she wasn't happy about it. Two boys were enough for Korra to handle until she was in her forties. She and Mako got married when she was four months pregnant been on the honeymoon for like a week from anything Avatar or parenting related to spend time with Mako. The first son was named Mako Jr. because wanted to represent Mako and the second was named Ryo to represent Mako's grandfather.

Mieko and Rohan stopped sneaking around when Tenzin caught them sneaking around and having a make out sessions at the docks which Mako and he was furious. Their wives had to calm them down with smooth words just to make sure nothing would happen to the two teens. Rohan and Mieko went out on a few dates with him before going steady and taking a break and just to get to know more about each other and acted like friends than a couple which eased Mako but he was still not cool with it.

Bolin and Asami finally has another kid on the way and this time it was girl so it made Asami to go all out for her first daughter which they named Rima. Rima looked like an exact replica of Asami like how Ryo and Mako Jr. looked like Mako.

Things started to get a lot more crazy when everyone in the family started to call the twins by the wrong name all except Korra since she knew which was which because Ryo had a flame type birthmark on his shoulder while Mako Jr. had zero birth like flame. So there you have it, the end of what happened after the war and during but is there more to tell or was there a backup plan that Amon created just for Korra. So many questions that aren't answered yet there will one shots of this story later if no one wants a sequel to this story. You never know until the late minute.

_FWM_

**Author's Note: **Aw I'm so sad but hey if no one wants a sequel I'll do some one shots about the future or something but I do have some story ideas in my head but there is one story I started to work on and it's currently called **Supernatural** and I think said things about that story up top. Here's a small preview.

_I was walking down the hall looking for my next class when I saw Mako the boy I ran into this morning walking into a class that I was going to be in. Great, this is going to be a long period and I'm already thirst for blood. Mako sat next to a girl with long dark hair who looked like a succubus. The next thing I knew was that the teacher Mrs. Kipper sitting down on her chair with her tail sticking out. So now my first class of the day is with the boy I accidently bump into and now I have a cat as a teacher. Oh boy. _

Okay so that was a small preview and Korra is vampire/ water spirit, I can't explain why because it's in the first chapter beginning and I really don't want to explain it in FWM. So if you like the preview PM me or review about to see who's going to read it or not. Oh and I got the idea by watching this anime show called Rosario + Vampire. Later, my readers and bye until next time. 


End file.
